


Celestial Flames

by Love_Actions



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2019-11-14 05:40:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18046574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_Actions/pseuds/Love_Actions
Summary: NaLu! Natsu, Lucy, Happy and the rest of the Fairy Tail Guild members all continue on their adventures. New fights, returning of old friends and budding romances. Myths and legends that hold hatred and a desire for revenge approaches. Secret knowledge held by the Celestial Spirits must be shared for the fate of the world rests in two Stellar mages. This is set after the end of Fairy Tail by about a year maybe; though after Lucy gets her book published. Also, I may or may not included things from the 100-year quest Fairy Tail Manga. I've made changes and I've tried to make it as close to Fairy Tail like as possible. Also, stick till the end I'm sure you'll like it. Last note: Sadly there will be errors in spelling or grammar. I'm sorry, I review and edit over and over yet errors still slip passed into the final edit, so please bear with me.





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Realization on the Job**

**Summary of Chapter:**

This chapter is the longest chapter that will ever be in this story. Natsu, Happy and Lucy go on a simple job to play as actors for a live theatre. Where Lucy get kidnapped, Natsu and Happy get magically sent to Fairy Tail to get help. (OK, so Im bad at summaries, sorry) 

 

* * *

 

 

Lucy sat at the bar of the Fairy Tail Guild; her head slumped down on the counter. "Uhh, what am I going to do about my rent next week?" groaned Lucy worried. "Did you find a job?" asked Mira with her cheery voice. "No, not really. Most of the requests’ rewards aren't enough to pay my rent with and the one that are, require at least 3 wizards," replied Lucy sighing in lazyness and defeat.

"Are you sure there aren't any requests that you'd like?" asked Mira again. "Well, I did find this one requesting a female wizard disguised as an Arabian princess in a play to catch a kidnapper who is kidnapping the actresses'. It also requires a male wizard to play the part of the princess's love interest," said Lucy looking gloomy.

"Well, that’s a good job request why don't you go with Natsu?" suggested Mira while drying some glass cups. "I don't know; we're probably going on a wooden stage with paper scenery they and I don't want to end up paying for the burned stage. Plus, I don't think Natsu can play the part of a romantic lover, I mean he's as dense as a brick," replied Lucy.

"Who's dense?!" shouted a voice behind Lucy making her shriek. "Natsu I told you not to sneak up on me like that!" yelled Lucy flailing her arms with the teeth razor sharp and pointy. "Geez, sorry Luce," apologized Natsu then ordered a drink. “By the way, Natsu where is Happy?” Lucy asked when he notices that the furball wasn’t with Natsu. “As soon as we got here he flew off to find Carla,” Natsu replied just as Mira place the drink down. "So, Lucy did you pick out a Job request yet?" asked Natsu taking a sip of his drink and turning to Lucy.

"No, not really," replied Lucy softly. "Oh, don't say that, (looks at Natsu), she found one that pretty good. Go on Lucy show Natsu," ordered Mira sweetly. Lucy mentally groaned before turning to the fire mage who had her undivided attention.

"Okay here, but it doesn't involve much fighting though," she said handing him the flyer.

**[Natsu read aloud]**

**There have been kidnappings of my actresses and need help catching the kidnapper.**

**Two wizards, a male wizard, and a female wizard will be required and dress in wonderful Arabian clothing to attract the kidnapper.**

**Please help! There are already six kidnapped women. We need your help!**

**Reward: 350,000 jewel**

"Well that should be enough to pay your rent for four months," said Happy flying above Natsu's head reading the paper. “Yeah, and wait Happy when’d you get here?” Lucy asked looking at the flying blue cat. “I came while you were groaning. You probably so loud all you can hear is your loud voice,” Happy said acting all high a mighty Lucy freaked, “Shut it cat or I’ll…huh?” The girl stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder only to find that the hand belonged to the fire mage.  "Come on Luce, no use in getting angry, let’s go the times a wasting!" yelled Natsu enthusiastically before marching to the door.

Lucy couldn't help but giggle at Natsu's enthusiasm. Mira noticed this and grinned then leaned over to Lucy and whispered, "Who knows he may take notice how hot you'll look in that outfit after all he just gave you a nickname, Luce." "Mira!" exclaimed Lucy with a bright red blush, eyes large circles, and her arms flailing. "What's wrong Lucy Dragneel" replied Mira innocently. Lucy shrieked her blush a dark red and ran out the door following Natsu and Happy. Canna who had been nearby heard what Mira had said to Lucy. "It's so obvious that Lucy's in love with Natsu" commented Cana, "It’s either she doesn't want to admit it or she doesn't realize she's in love with him. Personally, I think she just won't admit it, while Natus doesn't understand he's in love. " "I hope that they both end up together" replied Mira looking at Cana.

**[At the train station]**

"Ohhhhh h-how do I always forget about the train ride" complained Natsu with a quiver in his voice. "It's okay Natsu it only a two-hour trip," said Lucy before pushing Natsu into the train since he was holding up the line of people who needed to get on board. Once on the train, the three friends took their seats. Natsu was sitting opposite of Lucy and Happy was next to Lucy. As soon as the train started moving Natsu began to get dizzy. "Ohhhh I think...I'm gonna be sick," groaned Natsu weakly trying his best not to vomit well...everywhere. Lucy felt bad for Natsu, like always, but this time she decided to do something to help him.

So, she got up and sat next to Natsu, then laid Natsu's head on her lap and began to gently massage Natsu's head addictively playing with his salmon hair. While she did this she hummed a lullaby that her mother used to sing to her when she wasn't feeling well. A lullaby she will always hold in her heart in memory of her mother. Natsu sighed in relief as he felt Lucy's soft hands sooth his dizziness and his weak feeling stomach. The sweet tune soothed his thoughts into sleep. Both Natsu and Lucy were too distracted to notice that Happy was shaking holding his paws over his mouth trying not yell out, "They like each other!"

'I can't wait to tell everybody back at the guild,' though Happy still trying to keep himself quiet. Nakama After an hour and a half an announcement came on over the intercom, "We will be arriving at our first stop in Hosta city in half an hour. Those who plan on getting off at this town should start preparing now. Thank you and have a wonderful day," then as was cut off.

"Natsu," coed Lucy softly.

"Mmhmm," groaned Natsu not wanting to open his eyes and see the world wobbly. For in his mind echoes the words, "She is near, open your eyes," Within an instant, his eyes snapped open to gaze upwards into glossy brown eyes. "We're almost there so start gathering your strength so that I will be able to at least get you off the train," said Lucy with a soft almost loving smile.

"Yeah, Natsu she's not as physically fit as you are. She won't be able to help you up," said Happy being his usual funny stupid self. "Shut it cat! Or I'll tell Carla you’re the one who lost her adored mouse toy her mother gave her!" yelled Lucy with sharp teeth in her mouth.

"Natsuuu! Lucy's being meeean!" cried Happy flying into Natsu’s chest, who was barely sitting up. "Hey...Lucy, I know thaat...Happy likes to kidd around...but you didn't have to threaten him like that. You know - oh my stomach - how much he wants to date her," said Natsu comforting Happy by rubbing his head over Happy's cheek trying not to barf. , 

Lucy noticed this and began to think, 'Wow Natsu's treating Happy like he's his son or something' she thought. Suddenly an image of her and Natsu married with a kid. She saw the three of them play together. They all hugged and they both said, 'I love you' then said that to their kid. 'If we had kids I bet he'd be the best dad...WAIT! What am I thinking! He is my Nakama! Nothing else he's just a friend thoughts Lucy depressingly replaying image of Natsu and her together. Or at least try to suppress any hope that Natsu might like her back.

"(sigh) I'm sorry Happy, can you please forgive?" Lucy apologized softly and sincerely, feeling bad for making Happy cry. Happy sniffed then looked at Lucy. "Do you mean...i-it Lucy (sniff)" replied Happy. Seeing Happy like this made her guilt feel worse. She knew she didn't have to be so cruel to poor Happy. "Yes, Happy. I mean it; I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you. Can you forgive me?" asked Lucy looking down at the floor. Suddenly something soft and plush impacted her chest. "Aw, Lucy I forgive you," said Happy crying snuggling between her large mound as Lucy hugged back.

The train had just pulled into the train station them and Natsu regains some of his strength. He turned to Lucy and Happy and smile. He was happy that two of the people he loves most solved their problem. 'Wait!' thought Natsu, 'did I just say I love Lucy?' Natsu questioned himself. A small blush appeared on his face at the thought. 'Maybe one day we could...No! no! No! Lucy's my Nakama I can't date her. Could I?' thought Natsu as he laid his sight on Lucy, 'Nah.'

"Thank you for riding the Magnolia express hope you ride again soon," was said over the intercom. "Hey, let's go," said Lucy then went over to Natsu and help the wobbly mess up. Slowly, they got back onto solid ground Natsu barely even standing. Lucy sat Natsu down on a bench on the platform. "Do you think you're going to be okay?" asked Lucy rubbing Natsu's back. "yeah I...(ugh)...give me a minute," Natsu trying to feel better. After about 10 minutes Natsu was up and at ‘em, and off to see the city.

Lucy and Natsu were amazed to see all the magic shops and stands there were as they walked through the city. Lucy saw a near eyeshadow that had all kinds of magic for girls like magic lipstick and mascara. "Oh! Oh! Natsu please, please can we go in there? I want to go in," Lucy begged like a child pointing to the shop. "Magic Woman...(name of the store)...I don't know Lucy shouldn't we get to the theatre first" said Natsu not really wanting to go in anyway. "But we don't haaave to be there until 1 it still 11:45! Please, Natsu can we go in I want to buy stuff pleeeeeeeeeas!" Lucy begged like a little girl. "Uh fine but only because you're my best friend but don't tell anyone else at the guild," sighed Natsu in defeat. "Yay I promise!" exclaimed Lucy the dragging Natsu and Happy into the store.

"Okay, I want this...Oh! and this, this, this and this!" exclaimed Lucy picking up stuff she wanted.

"Okay, that'll be 30,000 jewel," said the old man the shopkeeper. "What! Oh, no, no I can't buy all this I don't have enough money," whined Lucy sadly and childishly looking down at the floor and slowly walked out the door. She walked out, sat on a bench in front of the store sulking. Moments later. "Hey, Lucy!" yelled a happy voice. Lucy turned to see Happy and Natsu hold tons of bags. "Wait are those-" "Yep we bought them for you," said Happy happily while Natsu had his goofy grin. "Oh, you guys are the best!" exclaimed Lucy hugging Happy and Natsu.

When Natsu got hugged he felt something warm in his chest, a feeling he was getting a lot lately, especially when Lucy was near him. He liked it, h-he wanted more. Why though, why did he get this feeling only with Lucy. This feeling though new to him he could swear that he knows this feeling for a long time. ‘Find a wonderful mate, Natsu. Your heart will know,’ Igneel’s words echoed in his mind. ‘What?!  Mate. No, this can’t be…Lucy,’ Natsu though as faint red dusted his cheeks, 'Mates are one forever...'

When Lucy pulled away from the two boys she pulled out her purse. "How about I treat you both to a quick lunch. Afterwards, we quickly drop of the stuff at the hotel," suggested Lucy with a warm smile that made Natsu blush red read with a smile. 'W-Why is he blushing?' questioned Lucy in her thoughts smiling so Natsu didn't suspect anything. 'Why do I feel so warm inside. Why do I feel so happy when she smiles at me,' Natsu thought to himself not losing his grin so no one suspected anything even though he didn't know he had been blushing.

"Hello! I'M Talking to you!" yelled Happy waving his paw over Natsu's and Lucy's eyes. "Huh?" replied Natsu and Lucy in unison. "We were just about to go eat when you both stared at each other smiling all creep-like," said Happy. "We did?" they both said in unison. "Oooo, they like each they!" cried Happy with his paws on his cheeks and looking up. "We. Do. Not!" they both yelled blushing bright red. With that, they headed off to find a place to eat a quick lunch, head to an inn, before making their way to the theatre.

**[Back at the Fairy Tail Guild]**

Grey, Erza, Wendy, and Carla walked into the guild. "Mira, where are Natsu and Lucy?" Erza asked Mira in her usual serious tone. "Oh, they went on a mission with Happy. They went to catch a kidnapper who kidnapped six girls who were actresses," Mira replied in her usual cheery tone. "Oh, I see. Alright, Grey, Wendy, Carla you all rest up because when Natsu and Lucy come back we are all going on our next mission," announced Erza.

**[Back with Natsu, Lucy, and Happy]**

After unpacking their things at the inn, they arrived at Imagination theatre. "Wow this place is huge," said Happy as his voice echoed in the large room. Hundreds of red velvet seats were lined up row after row. Silver and golden balconies hung from the high walls. The stage was large and wooden. "Ah, welcome Fairy Tail wizards. Welcome to my theatre," said a skinny man in a brown vest and pants, "I'm Mr. Lason, I am glad you’re here we have three hours till the show and you two need to work on getting your line memorized and plan a strategy to catch the kidnapper." The man then began to lightly push Natsu, Lucy, and Happy into the two separate dressing room and told them to change into their costumes.

When they came out of the of dressing rooms they looked at each other in Arabian clothes. Natsu was wearing baggy with pants that could be exact replicas to the pants he always wore. He had a purple vest that was opened and was only long enough to reach the end of his ribcage. In the end, he looked like he always did only now he was barefoot. Lucy was in turquoise baggy pants with gold ribbons on the ankles and around her waist. She wore a turquoise bra-type top that had gold markings on it. The bra-types top was small and revealed quite a lot of her breast; also barefoot.

 She had round gold plate-like earrings and light turquoise eyeshadow. "So, how do I look?" asked Lucy posing like a belly dance. Natsu and Happy turned to look at Lucy. When Natsu laid his eyes on her he felt something strange, he felt his face hot, his palms sweaty and that was strange especially for a fire wizard. He couldn't help but admire Lucy's beauty. "Natsu! Hello! NATSU!" called out Lucy who had been waving her hand snapping her fingers to get his attention for five minutes. "Huh..." responded Natsu. "I said what did you think of how I look?" replied Lucy once again posing like a belly dancer. Deep inside Natsu wanted to say you look so beautiful, amazing, HOT! "You look good," said Natsu plainly. "That’s it I look good," said Lucy feeling disappointed. "What? What did you want me to say?" asked Natsu getting mad.

"Forget it," said Lucy turning around, "I'll meet you guys on stage for practice." 'Uhrg, that Natsu can be soooo dense and clueless' thought Lucy as she stormed on stage. "Natsu your so stupid," said Happy smiling casually flying on stage. "What did you just say!" yelled Natsu angrily with sharp teeth in his mouth but quickly pouted mumbling, "I can tell my best friend she looks damn sexy..."

"Alright let begin the dress rehearsal," said Mr. Lason.

**[JUST SO YOU GUYS KNOW IT'LL BE A BIT LIKE ALADDIN BUT WITH ME OWN IDEAS]**

The lights on the stage dimmed and a spotlight appeared on a balcony of a beautiful palace. The princess stares off into the starry night. "I wish I could see the world, find someone to love me for who I am... not because my father is the sultan," sighed the beautiful princess. [Obviously, Lucy's the princess] "I love you for who you are," said a voice. "Huh? Eek!" shriek the young women. "Princess it's me, the boy from the marketplace," said the young man calmly [Natsu is the "poor boy"]. "I-Is is it really you?" she asked fearing he wasn't really there. "Yes, it's me, princess. I am here because I cannot stand to be away from you. Please, if you will let me, I’ll stay with you and If you do not then I shall respect your wish and leave. So, may I stay with you my desert flower?" asked the young man.

"Oh, yes please stay I'm am so lonely here by myself. Please keep me company?" replied the young woman. The peasant boy nodded with a goofy grin on his face that made the princess giggle. *Later in the practice performance* "My princess I love you with every part of my body..." said the princess's love. 'Why did he stop' thought Lucy looking up at Natsu who had stopped talking. “My soul is weak and weary when you are not around, my ears are desperate to hear your sweet voice, my arms long to hold you in my embrace, my hand wish to touch your smooth skin, my body fills with lust for your body, my wish is to be yours and only yours. For you to be mine truly mine," said the young man.

'Why isn't he sticking to the scripted' thought Lucy. "So, I ask you just one thing will you, my love, be bonded with me in holy matrimony?" asked the young peasant boy getting back to the script. "Oh, my handsome protector, caring love, I will, I will bond with you in holy matrimony," replied the princess as they both slowly leaned in and kissed each other's lips. Instantly, they both stepped back blushing.

"Y-You’re a great actress Luce," complimented Natsu with a soft blush. "Thanks, Natsu," replied Lucy looking to the side with a soft blush as well. As of the moment, they kissed all their suspicions were answered. Lucy officially realized she simply could not suppress her feelings for the handsome Dragonslayer before her even if the man before her didn't return her feelings. Natsu also realized something extremely important. His heart told him, it was Lucy.

"Excellent, wonderful, Natsu and Lucy you two were simply stunning you’re going to be the best in the theatre business. Oh, tonight when the kidnapper appears, make it so it looks like it's all part of the show. You two can defeat him without getting anyone in the audience hurt, right?" said Mr. Lason to the mages. "U-uh about that-" "Of course! We can!" replied Natsu flexing his arm and his hand in a fist and a toothy grin that seemed to always cheer Lucy up, from the moment she met this crazy, reckless, caring, amazing, strong, cocky, fun guy.

"Alright, then now go change and relax the show will be starting at 7 pm," said the director as he walked into his office. After changing Lucy, Natsu, and Happy went to their booked room at a nearby hotel. "Hey, Natsu?" Lucy asked as she sat on the edge of her bed looking over at Natsu laying on the other bed beside hers. "Yeah…" replied Natsu taking a nap with his arms behind his head. "Back at the theatre where did you come up with such romantic thing to say?" asked Lucy curiously. Instantly Natsu's eyes shot open and he sat up straight. "What? Oh, haha. Nowhere, uh, hey I'M hungry. Are you Happy? Hey, why don't I go buy us some food and bring it here? Okay bye!" exclaimed Natsu avoiding the question and shot out of the room dragging his blue pal along. "Why was he avoiding the question?" Lucy said to herself.

**[Outside walking the streets]**

"Natsu? What was that about?" asked the blue cat flying beside Natsu. "Well, uh, can I tell you a secret?" replied Natsu. "Natsu you're my best pal you can tell me anything" replied Happy landing on Natsu's shoulder and looked curious. "Well, lately I've been thinking a lot about Luce and well I think I'm...in love with her," said Natsu, just thinking about Lucy made him smile. "Really! Natsu since when have you know about this?" asked Happy getting more and more curious by the second, "Are you sure it's love." "Well, at first I really like hanging are her and seeing a smile. Lately, I've been thinking about her a lot; I've noticed things about her like how hot she looks in any outfit. I love how she tries to make everyone happy. I feel completely amazing when I'm with her. She is so smart and clever and she gets this cute look on her face when she's reading something she finds really interesting. I love how she tries to see the best in people even if they may seem too far gone; her instinct to protect those in need," replied Natsu in a daze filled with the beautiful thought of Lucy, her smile, her voice, her gentle touch etc. "I've been feeling all mushy and warm inside and that's saying a lot since my magic is fire, but it's been growing a lot over the last few months. Man, I probably sound like a lovesick idiot, huh?" "Nah, Natsu your fine, so you want her to be you mate?!" asked Happy holding his composer even though the little flying cat wanted to jump for joy and yell out how happy he was. (Pun intended)

"Yeah. I do. I want her to be my mate. I know because I felt it. My heart confirmed it, right after our kiss on stage!" said Natsu firmly with his childish grin all the while his cheek burning brightly. "Yay, dad and Lucy are going to be together," exclaimed Happy innocently hugging his father figure not realizing he had referred to Natsu as such. "D-Did you call me "dad?!" asked Natsu looking down at his best pal with an eyebrow raised. Happy pulled away flying in the air. "Well yeah, I've always thought of you as my dad even though I didn't show it," said Happy shrugging nonchalantly the glared, "You tell anyone in the guild, especially Carla, I'll claw your eyes out!" "Hey, it okay, I won't, (Chuckles) though it’s nice to know!" said Natsu with a goofy smile. Then reaching out to his flying pal and gently pulled him down by the head into an embrace followed by a noogie. "Hey! No, stop that!" Happy groaned using both arms and legs to try and get out of Natsu's grasp. Sadly, his small stature was no match for the larger human.

"Haha, ok, ok, (Lets go of Happy) Now come on let’s go get the food, or else Lucy’s stomach is going to roar all night," said Natsu running off laughing loudly alongside Happy to look for a restaurant. "Aye sir!" exclaimed Happy the followed Natsu.

**[The show night ]**

"Thank you for coming out tonight. We promise this will be an eventful show tonight and now without any further a due I present to you, Araa love!" said Mr. Lason as the light turned off, the curtain retreated and the stage lights light up as the play continued.

As the play continued the audience get introduced to Natsu's and Lucy's characters as well as her family and his only pal who was played by Happy (right). Natsu's chapter had fought a man that wanted to kill the royal family and unsurprisingly defeated him. **(Note: This is before Natsu's character meet Lucy's character).**

After the mysterious man's defeat, Natsu decided to give the man mercy and told him to go and to never return or he will see to it, himself, to kill that man. Eventually, both their characters meet one day when Natsu was passing through an alley and bumps into a woman covered in cloths and drapes' so he could not see what she looked like. So, with a quick pardon, they both continued their own ways. Now that day was extremely hot quite hotter than usual, causing the princess to feel as though she was burning in all that clothing. To alleviate some of her heat ignited pain she pulled back the hood that covered her head and face. She had only just exposed her face for no more than 5 minutes when two men walked out of the shadows and grabbed her by surprise.

"Well, well, look what we have here, a beautiful woman. Hey, Miss how would you like to have a taste of a real man, huh? I'm sure you'll savor it." spoked the taller of the men, though ironically he was mainly skin and bones. Lucy gulped taking a step back into to back into a larger object. "Don't worry we'll take great care of you, you and your delicate body," replied the second who has stepped behind the princess blocking the retreat. Lucy looked back at the man who was taller than her yet still shorter than the first man; he also appeared to be way more than skin and bones instead he was a more fatty muscled man. "Plus, a woman like you deserves to be dominated by real men like us," the fat man said placing his hands just under Lucy's arms them sliding them down the contours of Lucy's waist.

Lucy shivered in disgust and anger at what the man had said. "Dominated, you did not just say that!" Lucy exclaimed defensively including large amounts of sass. "Calm down we're just trying to teat you like the delicate woman you are." the skinny man said coming closed only to receive a left hook punch to the face. As the taller man cringed in pain, his accomplice quickly took hold of the young woman from behind with a firm grip, "You shouldn't have done that," the thicker man whispered menacingly into the blonde's ear. "Let go of me, you cretin!" the princess ordered.

 Lucy's character tried to get out of the iron grip before they began to caress her body by stomped on one of the guy's foot by escape was futile. Shing! Lucy's character looked up from her struggling to see the taller man whipped away the blood dripping from his nose while holding a rather sharp and rusty dagger he had pulled out. Her eyes widened and pupils shranks upon sight of the dagger, it was one thing to fight hand to hand but to an iron weapon she didn't have a change. The thin man stopped in front of her placing the point of the dagger to the left of her neck. Lucy hissed feeling the tip slice into her flesh drawing a bead of blood to emerge. "Now, listen, we were just going to have a little fun, then let you go free as the wind, but not you've cause trouble so after we have our fun, we're going to place ou six feet under," the man spoke; his face barely an inch from her own fair skin. The princess pressed her lips tightly in an effort to prevent herself from vomiting to the foul smell of his breath. "There now, silence is better, mmm," he said before taking her lips. Now, Lucy had nothing against the actor before her as this was all acting, though she could not help but dislike the kiss, apart from acting disgusted for the play. It just did not feel right.

The princess thrashed about trying to unlock her lips from the putrid hold the man called a mouth. "Stay still, girl," the fat man commanded increasing the tightness of his hold on the girl. This stronger presser causes the girl to gasp as her airflow was being cut off. She tried screaming for help as the men began to undress her (don't worry she wasn't stark naked on stage only in underwear and bra). But no one came, for her voice was cut without air. Two men were about to rape her, the screamed in her head terror set off alarms in her fogging up mind. The lack of air was pulling her into unconsciousness, 'No! No, help! Help!' Just as her senses were about to go dead she head. "Max Speed Attack!" A shining blue sping bur zipped through her right along with a pink one before the eyes out.

A young man appeared causally eating an apple, before throwing it the bitten fruit into the air. Flaming punches pass in front of the men's eyes vision before being sent flying into the wall of the alley. "How dare you treat a young woman like that. I thought I told you to stop harassing and raping the women of this city you bastards!" yelled Natsu's character angrily. "Yeah, scum bags!" Happy proclaimed. "Mind your own business runt," the fat man glared. "We have a right to any woman we desire, you can-" Without hesitation, Natsu burned the two men to a crisp he walked over to the young women. "Are you alright?" Natsu said gently nudging the girl to wake. Her eyes twitched open to see the man before her. For some reason through she felt no fear for this particular man and did not try to escape in fright. "Are you alright, princess?" he asked her helping her up. "H-How did you know who I am?" replied the girl shocked. The man looked confused as did the flying cat. "How did you know I am the princess?" asked the beautiful young Lady. "I didn't, your just a beautiful as one," said Natsu's character as he had his famous grin plastered on his face before his eyebrows scrunched in realization, "Wait, do you mean to tell me...." Lucy blush when she saw Natsu's cute confused face as he trailed off and hope that people thought she was blushing for the play's sake; though she knew it was because of Natsu.

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you for helping me um could you walk me through the palace gates please I-I don't want to run into more people like that," said Lucy/Lucy's character blushing looking away. "Sure, no problem," said Natsu's character as the two walked out of the alley and into the busy streets of the city. (Oh just so you know this stage acts like the grand magic games that's how you can see them walking through the city) The walked and talked and began to know each other. They like having each other's company but soon the would feel lonely as the arrived at the palace gates. "Thank you for helping me back there and walking me back home," thank the young woman. "It was no problem princess. I really hope we can meet again sometime" said the young man. "Really?" asked Lucy's character feeling inwardly happy since no one had taken notice of her. Well, being the princess she constantly had men take notice of her but with this young man, she felt it different. "How about you meet me in the center of the market near the melon stand tomorrow at nine," said Lucy's character. "Deal, see you later princess," replied Natsu's character as he watched her walk through the gates.

Instantly he was tackled by the flying cat. "Hey I think you in Looove with the princess!" exclaimed Happy's character. "What! I just meet her!" Natsu's character yelled back with sharp teeth in his mouth. Both then continued on home. Soon they meet up and began to see each other in secret. Eventually, they fell in love with each other. Sadly, their happiness was not to last as one day a princess from a far nation came to the sultan asking to marry the princess. The sultan had told the prince that if he could win her heart he could marry her. Sadly, she was already madly in love with a peasant boy. It wasn't long before the princes discovered this. He told her that he only wanted her for her money anyway so he did not care if she were to fuck around which such men, though if he were ever to find him within the palace walls her would kill him. (Now up to the moment where they were practicing the day before).

On the balcony of a beautiful palace, the princes stare off into the starry night. "I wish I could see the world, find someone to love me for who I am...not because my father is the sultan" sighed the beautiful princess[Obviously Lucy's the princess]. "I love you for who you are," said a voice. "Huh? Eek!" Shrieked the young women. "Princess, it's me, the boy from the market," said the young man calmly as he was in the air carried by Happy's character "I-Is is it really you?" she asked fearing he wasn't really there. "Yes it's me princess I am here because I cannot stand to be away from you please if you will me I stay with you and If you do not then I shall respect your wish and leave so may I stay with you my desert flower," asked the young man. "Oh yes please stay I'm am so lonely here by myself. Please keep me company?" replied the young woman, unfortunately, forgetting the princes' threat. The peasant boy nodded with a goofy grin on his face that made the princess giggle. Then leaned down and kissed Lucy's character's lips. Their kiss was a long passionate kiss. Happy was flying near then holding his mouth once again trying to not yelled out, "They like each other," so he flew away off the stage. When the two broke for air they looked into each other's eyes. "My princess I love you with every part of my body..." said the princesses' love. 'Why did he stop' thought Lucy's character looking up at Natsu who had stopped talking. " My soul is weak and weary when you are not around, my ears are desperate to hear your sweet voice, my arms long to hold you in my embrace, my hand wish to touch you smooth skin, my body fills with lust for your body, I wish to be yours and only yours and for you to be mine truly mine," said the young man.

'Wow hearing him talk like this is so wonderful,' thought Lucy/Lucy's character. "So I ask you just one thing; will you my love be bonded with me in holy matrimony?" asked the young peasant boy once again getting back to the script. "Oh my handsome protector, caring love, I will, I will bond with you in holy matrimony," replied the princess as they both slowly leaned in to kiss each other's lips. This time they kept the kiss long and passionate. Natsu pulled Lucy closer, her breast pressed up against his chest. The part of her breast that was exposed to touch the exposed skin of his chest which made her moan softly into the kiss. SUDDENLY, she gasped into the kiss which was heard by the audience when she felt two big hands grope her perfectly soft and round ass and gave a firm squeeze. As the audience heard the young women gasp at the young man's action cause the audience to, "ooooo," and, "oo la la," and some laughed. Eventually, they soon ended up in bed where they made love to each other. (PLEASE NOTE THAT IS WAS ACTING AND THEY DID NOT ACTUALLY have SEX THANK YOU).

The next morning the prince walks into the princess' chambers and find the two sleeping in bed. When he saw then he felt anger but left without waking them for an idea came to mind. When the lovers woke up they said their goodbyes and plans to meet up later. When Lucy's character walked out of her chambers the prince met up with her where he told her that she'll marry him or he'll inform the sultan of the commoner who raped his only daughter and that he such be put to death for just a heinous act. The princess had to agree to it or her lover would die. Due to this wedding was moved up for the next day and it wasn't too long before Natsu's character found out about the wedding. The next day the prince and Lucy's character stood at the alter about to get married when the peasant boy barged into the palace and yelled, "Stop this wedding!" Everyone in the room either gasped, screamed or fainted. "Love!" yelled the bride instantly covering her mouth after saying that causing even more faintings. "W-WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS! YOU-YOU PEASANT! HOW DARE YOU INTERFERE IN THIS ROYAL WEDDING," yelled the old short fat angry sultan. "Forgive my intrusion but you are making a grave mistake by making your gorgeous daughter marry that man. That man is no prince, that man is a man I found planning to take over the kingdom. I took care of him before he caused any trouble," said Natsu's character cracking his knuckles.

That's when things began to get weird as a fog rolled in. "Hahaha," a laugh echoed through the theatre. Natsu only grinned at this. His and Lucy's plan was working.

**_[Flashback]_ **

_"Well, I notice that this place is very complex and hard to find your way in this huge place right," said Lucy with her finger pointing out making her point. "Right?" said Happy and Natsu confused to Lucy's point. "Well, for someone to be able to kidnap those girls, that person would have to know his way around this place also have quit and obsession towards theatre and hot women," Lucy explained. "Mhmp," replied Happy and Natsu in unison nodding in supposed understanding their hand under their chin. "Also, from what you said Mr. Lason he always appears and plays along as an actor in the play," said Lucy as Mr. Lason nodded. "Well, this play should attract him and he'll want to act in the play in order to kidnap the girls without raising suspicion. He must be especially good which disguises due to him not being caught let alone identified," said Lucy smartly, "He'll probably show up during the part when Natsu will stop the wedding so the prince will excite the stage, so people think it part of the play that's when Natsu beats the guy up and it all plays out as part of the show." "Magnificent!" said Mr. Lason. "Wow, Lucy your so amazingly smart!" said Natsu hugging Lucy making her blush, "Your such an amazing friend!" "T-Thanks N-Natsu" shuddered Lucy blushing brightly._

**_[Flashback over]_ **

"I will not let you stop this wedding! I should have just had you executed before. Haha, I will marry her and have her tend to my every whim!" laughed the man through the sudden appearance of fog. "Ha that's what you think!" said Natsu grinning cracking his knuckle. His fists the ignited in flames as he ran towards the man. "Fire! Dragonnn! Iron! Fist!" yelled Natsu he punches the man hard. The man shows no reaction when he was pushed backward. "Ha that tickled, did you really have to ruin my new vest," the man complained. "Huh?" Natsu was shocked he didn't expect this guy to be strong enough to withstand his attack. "Space distortion magic! Space smelt," he yelled as the space around Natsu began to melt and become solid objects. The objects became strange sharp weapons that suddenly flew through the air and attacked Natsu. "Ahhh! ughrrr!" Natsu yelled in pain. Though it caused Natsu lots of pain; Natsu covered his skin with his dragon scale so the sharp objects would not cut too deep. "Natsu!" Lucy yelled practically screamed it worried for Natsu's well-being.

“Natsu are you okay!?" she yelled worried. Natsu then turned to her and grinned, "Don't worry about me Luce I can handle him. Remember we're talking about me! It will take more than that to stop me."

"Fine but I’m not just standing by," she said. Natsu knew Lucy was strong enough to fight but still. "Fine Luce," replied Natsu smiling the turned to fighting the man. Lucy felt happy that Natsu excepted her help. "Alright! Open Gate of The Golden Bull!" exclaimed Lucy, "Taurus!" Suddenly, the ground shook as the bull emerged from the ground, "Moooooo!" The bull posed with his ax.

"Taurus! Help fight that guy!" said Lucy pointing Natsu who was fighting the man. "If I do this will you finally give me that smooooch!" said Taurus with hearts for eyes. "If you win I'll give you a peck on the cheek but that's it!" yelled Lucy angrily. "Alright! Let get moove'n the faster we beat this guy the faster I get my kiss from the lovely Luooocy!" said the bull swinging his ax at the man. “Star dress, Taurus form!” Lucy exclaimed as the clothes around her began to glow and transform. Deep inside Natsu snarled at the bull. The only person who would ever touch those lip where his own.

The people watching were impressed with Mr. Lason for getting the Salamander and the greatest celestial wizard in the kingdom to act in his play. "Fire! Dragon! Roar!" yelled Natsu as a column of burning flames shot out of his mouth. "Space twist!" the man laughed as the space in front of him bend in front of him into a curved object. The fire came at the distorted space and ran along the curved surface and was sent back to Natsu. Natsu easily dodges the attack but the force of his own attack sent him back mid-air. "Natsu! Are you okay!" she yelled beginning to run to him the sending her whip after her partner. When her whip wrapped around his waist she pulled him down having him land beside her, “Natsu you alright?”

“Yeah, I’m just warming up,” he replied igniting his fists in flames, “Thanks for the catch!” “No, prob,” “Fire dragon Iron fist!" he yelled running up to the man and punching him. The man only stepped back the grinned. “Dual ax strike!” Taurus yelled splitting his giant ax into two giant identical axes ready to strike. “Just give up!” Lucy exclaimed coming in for a Lucy kick. The man smirked. "Dimension bind," the man said as space around Natsu, Taurus, and Lucy solidified into long strips like a rope which then wrapped around each of their bodies tightly and lofted then up into the air. The mages tried to break free but to no avail. Natsu looked that than man and snarled bearing his sharp canines. The man grinned, "I suppose you are wondering why your magic isn't affecting me even when you attack me head on. Well, it's simple really, I'm just distorting space so that it makes a barrier between you and me, of course, it's a really thin barrier which is great to frustrate those who are not as smart." He then waved his finger bending space.

“Fire dragon roar!” roared the dragon slayer from his position of being tied up. Within seconds the power flames surrounded the mysterious kidnapper then vanished having no effect on him. “Nice try, but to no avail. Needle pressure…” the man whispered with grinned sadistically napping his fingers as thousands of hair-like needles glowing a poisonous purple appeared. they swarmed around the man as if alive, similar to groups of mosquitos or bees. Within seconds they all embedded themselves within the two male magic users. “Ahh!” screamed the blonde young woman in agony as the needles pierced her skin allowing blood to spew out. “Lucy!” Natsu yelled with extreme worry trying to move but found he couldn’t, “What?” The man laughed loudly before stepping close to Natsu, “No need to move, after all, my needles do more than just make you a bloody mess; it also injects a neurotoxin that paralyzes and deactivates your ability to use your magic. Each needle was placed in a pressure point as well as multiple places in your nerves are. Don’t worry it’s unfortunately not permanent but it will last a few days!”

The man then turned to Lucy and grinned maniacally at her as dirty thoughts race through his mind. Lucy would have stepped back in an effort to get away if not for her paralyzed body. "Oh, the princess. I didn’t forget about you? Don't worry you have my attention now," said the man licking his lips, "Now, please forgive me for harming you, but I certainly needed you to remain still. "No...rrr Luce stay away from her, aaahhgrr!" Natsu yelled through the pain as the binds tighten. "Miss, Lucy, please you must get away!" Taurus called out as well bugling his muscles desperately trying to move and get free but to no avail. 

The man had then created a hammer type objects and began to hit Natsu with it. He also created hand like objects that took hold of Natsu's bare foot and proceeded to utterly crush it; meanwhile creating a spear that stabbed the spirit, thus returning the bull back to the spirit world. It could even be heard; the cracking of bone and gush of blood. "Now, my lady we will take out leave," said the man as he threw Natsu to the ground hard. The man then walked up to Lucy who stared wide eyed in fear. "Stay away from her you jerk! Max speed attack!" roared Happy flying in at max speed and tackling the man head on; sadly, it didn't do anything. The man grabbed the cat and threw him against the wall hard and knocked the poor cat out. "Happy no...Natsu!" Lucy yelled for help as she saw the man right in front of her with a horrible grin. The man grabbed her wrist with an iron grip then created a portal with his space distortion magic he walked in pulling her in with him.

"Lucy no!" yelled Natsu flaring up trying to burn off the poison needles, but as soon as he tried to use magic incredible pain course through his body. Just before they left a strange tentacle-like thing sprouted from behind the dragon slayer and in a second the tip became a sharp thing need which embedded itself into the back of Natsu's neck. A searing pain spread through his entire body causing him to yell in pain. His vision began to become a blur, his eyes closing. He was losing consciousness. "Natsu! Help meee!" Lucy yelled as she was pulled into the portal. "Lucy Nooo!" roared Natsu trying to get up and run to the portal before it closed but it was no use he couldn't get up. His foot went completely limp. The moment the portal closed Mr. Lason ordered for everything to go lights out. Instantly, the stage where Natsu was turned off and everything went dark. "Uh hehe, thanks for coming. Please come back in a month to see the ending of this marvels play," said Mr. Lason nervously. The people all walked out happy and satisfied with the play. Immediately after everyone left him and the rest of the cast rushed over to the fallen fire mage. "Kid, wake up, Kid!" the owner yelled in fear. "I'm up..." replied Natsu in a horrid tone as if he had just witnessed the most horrid thing ever. "Can you buy me a t-ticket to magola...I hass...to tell my guild," slurred Natsu trying to stay awake and move his limp body. "Uh I'm a teleportation mage I can send you there now," said Mr. Lason as his hand glowed orange then place then on Natsu and suddenly Natsu and Happy vanished into thin air.

**[At the Fairy Tail guild]**

Everything was loud and rowdy as usual. Suddenly, there was a flash of light that blinded everyone for a few seconds and when their eyes adjusted they looked at the source of that light. Right in the middle of the guild hall Natsu appeared laying on a table with Happy on his chest. All the girl gasped while guys jaw-dropping at his condition. "Lucy...Lucy got kidnapped...we...have to find...heeeeer," he forced himself to say as his eyes closed and fell to the floor unconscious. "Natsu!" exclaimed Lisanna, Mira, and Wendy ran to help Natsu. They then proceeded to get him to the infirmary. "Master, shall I take a group to search for Lucy," asked Erza with a stern and very serious tone. "No. We cannot just rush out a look; first, we must gather as much information as soon as possible. We will rescue my beloved child and bring her home!" yelled Makarov determined to find his child.

* * *

 

**So, thats the end of this chapter hope you like it. Stay toned for more!**


	2. The rescue PT 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NaLu! Natsu, Lucy, Happy and the rest of the Fairy Tail Guild members all continue on their adventures. New fights, returning of old friends and budding romances. Myths and legends that hold hatred and a desire for revenge approaches. Secret knowledge held by the Celestial Spirits must be shared for the fate of the world rests in two Stellar mages. This is set after the end of Fairy Tail by about a year maybe; though after Lucy gets her book published. Also, I may or may not included things from the 100-year quest Fairy Tail Manga. I've made changes and I've tried to make it as close to Fairy Tail like as possible. Also, stick till the end I'm sure you'll like it. Last note: Sadly there will be errors in spelling or grammar. I'm sorry, I review and edit over and over yet errors still slip passed into the final edit, so please bear with me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N; CHAPTER 2 AND 3 ARE A BIT INTENSE. AS IT IS IMPLIED THAT THERE HAD BEEM RAPE AND ABUSE. I'M NOT VERY GOOD AT RATING THESE SITUATIONS AT ALL. FOR SOME IT MAY BE INTENSE AND NOTHING TO OTHERS, SO THIS IS A FAR WARNING!!!!!!!!!!

**Chapter 2: The Rescue Pt. 1**

**Summary of Chapter:**

After, the previous chapter Natsu and Team Natsu head to save Lucy, When Natsu find her she is in a horrid state and very terrified.

 

* * *

 

 

**[Natsu's POV]**

I hear people talking around me. I can hear them, but I can't see them where are they. Then I see white and as my eyes adjusted to the midday sunlight to see Erza, Grey, Wendy, and Carla. They all just stare at me. Suddenly, I get tackled by a blue blur. "Oof...Happy? Uh, why are all of you here?" I asked confused. "You mean you don't remember what," said Wendy concern in her young voice. "You've been asleep for two days," continued Gray displaying a dead plain expression on his face, "Don't you remember what happened before you fainted," asked Wendy. I looked at them confused have this strange urge, or a warning sign, red flag even, I don’t understand.

Instantly, I try to jump out of the bed and head for the door; it was like a flash of electricity in my head. Before I could even realize what was happening I noticed that I was not getting any closer to the door, then it hits me, I can’t move. All I can do is shake, I can barely move my shoulders let alone sit up? I feel myself freak, my pulse booming in my ears, my lungs take in short more rapid breaths as I struggle to gain control over my body! “Hey, Natsu calm down!" yelled Gray a bit peeved quickly jumping in to hold me down. That just makes it worse!

"Look at me. Look! At me. (My eyes twitched then focused) Natsu you safe. Take deep breaths," Erza ordered placing a hand on my chest to calm me down and forcibly push me down onto the bed. “W-What’s going on, why can’t I move,” I ask trying to calm my breathing. I don’t understand what is happening or why I’m freaking, I’ve been in this kind of situation like this before so why do I feel this urge to find something. “Natsu just at a few deep breaths, we’ll get to the why?” Erza told me in a soothing voice. My worry slowly faded feeling comfort in Erza’s tone, yet I felt strange, her touch and voice didn’t have the kind of effect Lucy’s had…

My eyes darken as cold hard realization fall over me like a ton of bricks, I stare off up at the white ceiling, so I can’t see Erza, Gray, Wendy or the two cats. I can feel them tense at my sudden silence so I ask softly, “Erza where is Lucy…” No one answers me with make me feel desperate, so I try to control my breathing through my nose, “Please tell me you have her, she's home in the shower, safe.” Still nothing. Damn it why won't they say anything! “Damn it! Say something!” I yell at the top of my lungs; my yell more of a plea then order.

“…You were unconscious for two days. Porlyusica said that the magic used on you will pass in a few days, that being said you won’t be able to move for a few days. Master and I have our guildmates searching every corner possible,” Erza explained and as she does I get my answer. “We’ve also asked other guilds to contact us if they find, see or hear anything that could help us-” the young girl began before.  “That’s not good enough!” I yell anger in my voice as I struggle with all my might to move. Everyone takes a noticeable step back in response to my shout before Wendy steps closer. “You’re right, it’s not good enough.

We should have been able to find her by now, we should feel ashamed,” Wendy spoke in shaky voice tears forming in her eyes. Guilt quickly sets in, like a stone to my stomach. Damn it, I’m so screwed up with you her. I yelled at a little girl for crying out loud. “Wendy,” I begin not knowing how to fix this, “Wendy, I so sorry for snapping at you like that. I’m terrified, but that doesn’t give me the right to yell at you. Could you forgive me for snapping at you?”

“Hmm…” Wendy hummed nodding her head before wiping a tear away. My mate, my Luce is out there somewhere with a man who could be doing who knows what to her! I take in a deep breath. I look to Erza and Gray who looked on whether to scold me for my harsh treatment towards Wendy or except their so far failure to their teammate. “Guy, I’m sorry for not saving Lucy, I don’t blame you for not being able to find her. I know you all want to find her just as much as I do. I’m…just scare…” I admit to them. Truthfully, I am terrified beyond belief! I know Lucy is strong and powerful in her own right, but I can’t help but feel something horrible is happening to her!

**[First day of kidnapping (Lucy POV) The day after getting kidnapped, and 1 day before Natsu waking up]**

"Hey, look she's waking up," someone said in a loud voice almost as if they were excited. Whoever they are, their voice is hearting my ears.

I stir as begin to gain consciousness. I feel cold, really cold. Everything beneath me is freezing as frick. I try to move and stretch but I can’t as I quickly realize my hands are tried together. Instantly, my eyes shoot open only to shut them again due to a bright light hanging over her head.

"She is way sexier in person. We got a great deal when buying her," chucked a man.

"Oh yeah but man I want to fuck her so bad. We should just start," said another man rubbing his erection through his jeans. Both had been sitting at a table on the other end of the small stone room.

The moment I hear this I remember what happened and instantly feel fear torrent through me. The man stands and takes a step toward me with hunger in his eyes. I desperately try to scoot away but soon I was backed up against the wall. The two men in the room only laughed amused by my fear. “Hey, there,” the man with blue hair said waving at me from the table. All I see is a sick grin on his face. When I look back at to the other guy he’s right in front of me squatting down. I jump and gasp, feeling my heart pounding rapidly in my chest. My skin is shivering, and my bones are trembling with fear, still, I act tough, “What do you want with me?!”

"Now, now, no need to shout, Lucy Heartfilia. We know all about you. You're the daughter of the now deceased Jude Heartfilia," the red-haired man said grinning, “You are currently 18 years old, a celestial spirit mage, and part of the infamous Fairy Tail guild. Your favorite color is pink, you’re the author of a very incredible book, and you have 15 gate keys, five silver keys, and ten rare golden gate keys.” My eyes widen, “H-How do you know all this?” The man smiles reaching over to gently hold her chin, “Oh, but how could I not know this about such a beautiful girl like yourself.” Of course, I pulled away, like hell, I’ll let him touch my face.

The man at the table stands up and I get a better look at him. He is a bit shorter than the guy near me and had electric blue hair and a tattoo of a demon on his neck. “So, let me tell you when we heard that that old trade man had you in his inventory we both just had to buy you,” the blue-haired man said speaking calmly looked at me with a predatorial grin of victory. I gritted my teeth and glared to cover up the raising fear within me. “My guild will find and rescue me; when they do you’ll regret it,” I proclaimed venomously declaring their doom.

The men looked at each other then laughed. The red-haired man smiled wickedly, “I beg to differ. We are in a room a good 30 feet underground, made of thick concrete walls and only one door. Granted this underground em…basement is pretty big with multiple rooms, soon enough you’ll get to me some of the other girls. Second, this place is soundproof even through the door.” He reached over than caressed my cheek promptly causing me to try and bite his hand. “Heh, heh, we got ourselves a fighter, Kint,” the redhead said before standing up, making room for his blue-haired pal. The blue-haired man, Kint, chuckled, “Yown, that’s perfect, I’m gonna love her screams…”

My eyes widen in fear as foreshadowing played in my mind. No!

"Now I need you two take these pills," said the Yown holding the pills to my mouth and had a glass of water in his other hand. I shut my lips tight and shook my head lifting my arms to knock the glass of water to the ground, breaking it in the process.  The man lost his temper balled his fist, so the pills didn't fall and punched my left cheek making me fall to the side with great force. Immediately, I felt my cheek begin to throb and warm up, it hurt…bad. The man walked up to me again and this time forced my mouth open and shoved the pills in. I tried to spit them out, but I soon found myself in an even worse situation. Water was enveloping my head! I could breathe, my eyes look rapidly for a way to escape, to breath.

“Come now, swallow them fast or you’ll drown. I promise that I’ll release you one you have,” Kint spoke, at least I think it was him. He must have water magic! My lungs begin to burn, and my eyes are losing focus. So, I do it. I swallowed. Yet the water is still there, them my lungs take an involutory breath pulling in water into my lungs causing lungs ironically feel like they were lit of fire! With the need for air, I try to cough but can’t!

My eyes shut close as suddenly I hear the water fall down over my shoulder soaking my clothes. The moment my mouth is in open air I gasp taking in a much in as quickly as possible coughing up the water in me. I panted and heaved as my heart tried to settle and my body took in the much need air. Every so often my tired eye gazed up at the men who only grinned at my pain.

A few minutes later I began to feel warm and fuzzy. My senses become super sensitive as well. Feeling hot and wet between my legs, my chest panting and heated. Yet even though the fuzziness of my drugged-up brain I knew this was not voluntary. ‘Natsu, hurry! Please!’ The man then got her on her knees and pulled out his erection and pressed it up to Lucy's face.

"Suck my dick bitch" Yown the larger man of the two said in a deep with a grin that sent unwanted shivers through me. I cried as shook her head vigorously tears rolling down my face.

The man the pulled out a knife and put it up to her throat. "Suck me or die your choice," said the man as he cut a line across my neck. The cut wasn't enough to kill me, but it was still bled with a horrible sting. Once again, I had no choice in the matter and shaking uncontrollably part my lips as the man's length slipped in. My stomach lurched at the rancid taste, yet the rest of my body burned with need. ‘Why, why, me?!’

**(3 rd person POV)**

She felt like vomiting but suppressed it. Before long the man began to face fuck her as she cried her eyes red. The man's cock reaching reached the back of her mouth and barely touched the back of her throat when her gag reflex kicked in.

The man felt Lucy's throat as it reacted due to the gag reflex; he was so close to his release and he wasn't going to stop just because a virgin had a gag reflex. Yown then grabbed her head and shoved his cock into Lucy's mouth and once again barely touching the back of her throat and suppressed the vomit as his filthy seed down her throat. Once the man pulled his limp member out of her mouth she fell to the floor coughing up some of the man disgusting cum out onto the floor. “shoo, (Couch) Son of a Bitch!” Lucy screamed headbutting the man’s nose.

The Yown cursed loudly holding his bleeding nose before dropping into a squat next to Lucy. Pulling out a blade from his back pocket and cutting a few lines into her right thigh and repeating the action to her left. “Listen, here you little bitch. This is nothing compared to what we’ll do you do,” Yown hissed glaring before digging his thumbs into her cuts. Lucy screamed in pain feeling her cut sting and burn.

Yown stood up and stood with Lucy between his legs, slapping his manhood on her face, " Get a good look because I'm going to use this to take your virginity and this knife is going to help. But before I take your virginity, WE want to use some fun and painful toys and tactics on you." He looked over at his partner in crime and said, "Go get some bandages we need to keep her alive if we’re going to do everything we want, hahaha!"

Lust and terror ran through her veins as she fully understood what was to come and hated herself for the effects of the pills had on her body. Someone had to help her. Natsu had to save her now! "Nat...(Cough)...su Natsu help me!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Shut up!" yelled the Yown as he punched her again this time right one a long cut on her leg making her scream in pain as she became dizzy. Sadly, they wouldn't let her fall unconscious. They wanted to hear her screams. "Naa..tsu help me," whispered Lucy with untamable shivering. How long will she have to stay here?

**[Forest]**

Natsu ran through bushes and over tree roots leading Fairy Tail's strongest team through the forest. Having it been four days since he’d woken up. This very day he had regain his movement and magic completely; the moment he had been able to move he jumped out of the bed with a mission. Lamia Scale had found some information about a dealer who had sold a blonde woman within the black market. The dealer was a powerful mage who worked in the shadows selling anything and everything of possible value being it humans, mages, monsters or objects such as artworks, jewelry, or magical objects. Of course, that wouldn’t have helps all that much, except for one specific detail, that the blonde was a guild mage. Though still pretty vague, Natsu had a strong gut feeling about this. Unfortunately, the initial kidnapper could not be found, those who, “bought,” said blonde where much easier to investigate.

Lamia Scale had uncovered who might currently have Lucy, though the location was just a general location, that being the forest they were currently in. At they ran beneath the trees they all came to a sudden halt as the heard the sound of explosive attacks. This cause Team Natsu towards the noise. They came into a clearing to see a building that was covered by a dome made of what Natsu would remember it as solidified space.

They saw all 10 of Lucy's zodiac spirits out and attacking the dome. Natsu saw them all outside while Lucy was inside! Her scent was there, faint and almost gone but there. It was enough for Natsu to be sure. Natsu became so enrages he walked up to Loki and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and held him up. "Why the hell are you all out here while Lucy’s inside that building! I thought you could only appear beside you wizard from the spirit world!" yelled Natsu angrily. "Natsu, calm down," Gray yelled. "Shut up you fucking perverted popsicle!" Natsu yelled back. "Natsu calm down a let them explain," said Erza in a stern voice.

"Fuck that! I'll do it myself if I have too, I don't need help from a snowflake and an armored dimwit!" said Natsu baring his fangs, throwing Loki, then punching the protective barrier with a flaming fist. Erza looked down with her eyes covered by her shadow. A red aura form around her and she began to shake with anger. Gray, Wendy, the two exceeds, including all the celestial spirits, except Aquarius, huddled together about a 100 Ft way from Erza behind a couple of trees. "Fire dragon," said Natsu sucking in air and, "Roar!" After the flames disappeared the wall looks melted but still standing.

Erza clenched her fists trying to control her anger. Her armor changed into her flame empress armor. "No one! CALLS ME A DIMWIT!" yelled Erza as she blasted a gigantic ball of fire at Natsu. Natsu heard the crackle of the fire coming towards him and as was about to make contact with him he jumped out of the way causing the ball to blast the wall. When the smoke cleared he saw a huge hole in the wall with Natsu grinning. "Great, I knew you could do it Erza! Come on guys me plan worked now we have to save Lucy!" yelled Natsu getting serious as he remembered he had to rescue Lucy and would have to celebrate his plan’s success later. Erza, the rest of Team Natsu, and all the celestial spirits jaws dropped.

They couldn't believe a plan to use the power of Erza anger to break through the wall actually worked! Yet, what really shocked and scared them was that Natsu was the one who came up with the plan. Everyone took a chance to look around and prepared for the end of the world. When nothing happened he sighed in relief. They all could have sworn that the world would’ve exploded. When they finally came to their senses they followed after Natsu. "Everyone fan out! Our priority is Lucy but if you find other victims help them," yelled Erza as they all fanned out.

Natsu ran through the building setting anyone in his path on fire. He stopped at a cross path and then he heard screams, Lucy's screams. Natsu grew angrier and angrier. "Fire Dragon Roar!" yelled Natsu as the fire came out of his mouth. The door exploded apart causing the room to light on fire. Natsu calmly walked into the room with a stern face. He saw the two men on the floor coughing with their shirt over the mouths and noses.

"Well...well it not just anyone that can break through the barrier. I bet you looking for this little slut," said the man as he snapped his fingers and a large metal cage came through the wall as if the wall was jello. Inside the cage was Lucy, of course, lying unconscious. "I think you came to get her right," said the Yown with a grin, "I must apologize because she is simply not leaving; she is after all my property. If you don't want any more harm to come to her you'll surrender. I bet we could get some good money for the salamander huh?"

"Rrrrg, you bastard let Lucy go!" snarled Natsu tightening his fist to remain any sense of sanity. "Very well, if you won't surrender I'll have to force you too," he said then grinned maniacally and snapped his fingers. Just as he snapped his fingers the cage holding Lucy began to glow red and suddenly the light shot out the bars like lightning zapping the unconscious Lucy. Natsu saw in terror as Lucy screamed in pure pain. Her body convulsing and spasming as the electric current ran through her. He had never heard such screams. "STOP IT! LEAVE. HER. ALONE! YOU BASTARD!"

 

* * *

 

**Sorry about the cliff hanger but the next chapter should be up soon**. 


	3. The rescue PT 2

**Chapter 3: The Rescue Pt. 2**

**Summary of Chapter:**

Natsu confronts the men who held Lucy caged. He easily defeats them and taking Lucy to safety. Within a clearing, they confess before Lucy has powerful flashbacks and soon falls unconscious, leaving Natsu to hope Lucy recovers soon. 

 

* * *

 

 

"Lucy hang in there I'll help you!" yelled Natsu running towards with his fists in blazing flames to the cage to break her out. "Auh...auh...auh...I won't do that if I were you," the Kint said waving his finger. Natsu blinded by rage hit the cage with a flaming punch but could not break it. Instead, something happened that horrified him. The large flames from his fists were absorbed by the cage, amplified and blasted out on Lucy burning her skin and causing her excruciating pain.

"Oh, look what you did. I warned you not to do that. Hah...Well, I guess you're too stubborn to listen. Now I'll make a deal with you if you agree to surrender to us willingly we will, of course, set her free," Kint sigh with a sadistic smile and a sinister yet persuasive tone. Natsu snarled at the man. He wanted to rip off his head. "Sorry, assholes but 1st: don't negotiate with my enemies, and 2nd: I'm saving my Lucy and getting far away from you as soon as I'm done beating you two to a pulp!" said Natsu grinning deviously and cracking his knuckles.

"Well, then if you wish to challenge us so be it but-" Kint was cut off by a direct flaming fist to the face. Surprising enough knocking the man out cold, huh, he must have not been a wizard. "Stop talking and pay attention!" yelled Natsu angrily. The man was thrown back but quickly recovered. “Water magic: Steel Cutter!” Yown enchanted as water began to for all around Natsu. Shooting out as if they were fired from a cannon with incredible pressure, enough to begin to leave deep cuts over Natsu’s skin. Causing the pink haired mage to hiss feeling blood pour out of the wounds.

"That was for daring to land a hit on Yown, and because I'm a fair man your little friend will also receive a punishment," said the Yownangrily snapping his fingers making the cage Lucy was in glow red and zapped Lucy causing her to scream in agony. "Lucy!" cried out Natsu then turned to the kidnapper, "You bastard!" Natsu ran towards the man with flaming fists and swung his fists. The kidnapper dodged most of the punched as he also delivered his own punches to Natsu. Yown jumped back and looked at the angry Salamander then at the girl with his eyes wide and began to laugh loudly. "What's so funny!" yelled Natsu.

"Hahahahaha…How could I have not realized this until now? I mean back at the theatre I could tell by the way you looked at her that you had something for her but, I just thought it was a mere crush…" the man eyes widened again as he found the perfect way to defeat the boy, "Oh this is too good. Boy you are in love with her are you not?! (Natsu’s widen for a split second before narrowing) Oh, this is too good! See, I took something from her that you'll never have. I took her precious innocence. And to tell you the truth I love every single second of hearing her scream in pain and pleasure. Hearing her call for her friend to save her was simply delightful, ahaahahaha!"

That was it. That did it. Something deep inside Natsu snapped. Whatever control Natsu had over his fury disappeared when he heard those putrid worlds spat out of that monster's mouth. Natsu's eyes slowly faded to nothing but white as his inner dragon, his primal-self surface. "Fire Dragon Kings…" chanted Natsu in a low murderous voice taking a deep breath, "Heart-wrenching spear!" Instantly, a large column of blistering flames, way larger than usual, ignited near his head.

Shaped like a spear in a deeper crimson color and had flickers of flames that resembled that of solar flares. At the speed of lightning, Natsu took hold of the royal spear with a grip that could break steel like a twig and threw it with equal strength and speed. His arms covered in crimson scales and a dragon wing flicking in appearance behind him.

Water magic: Density Shield!” yelled Yown in desperation forming a barrier of water so incredibly dense that until that day nothing had ever pierced it. In less than a second, the magic flames spear pass through it as if it was not even there to begin with. Not but a second after the flames penetrate and leave the shied did it explode into steam filling the room. As unfavorable as the foggy room now was, the spear continued its trajectory; the man’s heart. A red light came toward him as he felt utter terror within him as he knew this attack would kill him. Then, at the final decisive second, the spear shifted downward straight to the abdomen. White, Black, multi-colored pain coursed through the man. In the second it took for the spear to punch a hole straight through him his organs were burnt and torn to shreds.

Walking through the fog made his way to Yown in agony and pick up the terrified wounded man looked him in the eyes spoke. "I want you to pay for what you did to her. I want to tear you to shreds, I was going to ki-" the Dragon roared then looked at the unconscious Lucy then looked at the man he was holding by the throat and snarled causing the man to flinch, "And believe me pathetic human I want to but…I will not. My mate would be very displeased with such an action as it is not up to me whether you live or die! You’re alive for now, and if you survive young life will never be the same again. If you live, your life will be a physical memory of how you messed with!”

With that, the primal dragon punches the man in the jaw and knocked him out. The dragon dropped the man and ran to the cage and without using magic pride the cage bars open that way he wouldn't harm Lucy. Once the cage was open he gently placed an arm under her back and under her knees, pulled her out and laid her gently on the floor. Natsu’s inner dragon began to retreat within him leaving him slightly confused; he looked around the scorched room and found some rope that surprising wasn't burned and quickly and securely tied up the men. And left along part of the rope in his hand gently pick Lucy up and began to exit the building and dragging the unconscious man across the floor behind. 

Natsu exited the building and walk to a small clearing in the surrounding forest and laid Lucy down. Natsu looked at his unconscious love and realized something…

That's when he realized that Lucy was completely naked in front of him. Yes, Lucy had been naked in front of him a couple times, but he never had a close-up look until now which caused him to blush a dark red as he made a quick scan of her body. After, a quick look, that took a few long minutes, he took of his large one sleeved vest and put it on Lucy. (P.S. He blushed the whole time it took him to put the vest on her)

After a bit, Lucy slightly opened her eyes and saw Natsu. "Na..tsu..." her voice croaked. "Shhh...It's okay I'm here. You are safe," said Natsu looking down at Lucy. That's when he realized the sever condition Lucy was in, how could he possibly not noticed. He had been checking her out for a bit now! His worry increased swiftly as Lucy began to lose even more color. Lucy was very pale, she had bruises of all sizes on her skin. Her eyes were red shot with bags under them and nose coved in dried blood. Lucy had small and large open cut all over her body.

"Natsu...it so cold...I feel so faint..." said Lucy softly as Natsu put a gentle hand to her shoulder to comfort her. Suddenly, Lucy's eyes widened with fear. "No! No, don't! NATSU! NATSU HELP ME! PLEASE STOOHOOP!" yelled Lucy freaking out. Lucy began to punch and kick as she thrashed around. Natsu instinctively wrapped his arms tightly around her. "Lucy listen to me I'm here you're okay," he said whispering to Lucy trying to calm her down.

"NATSU! NATSU! HELP ME!" she yelled frantically. "Lucy...Lucy look at me, look at me," Natsu said as he gently held the sides of her head. "Lucy I'm right here I'll protect you. You trust me, don't you? Look your safe now and no one will ever hurt as long as I'm around okay," he said to her staring into her eyes that were beginning to fill with tears. "Natsu th-they they..." stuttered Lucy. Natsu eyes watered knowing what Lucy meant. That man's scent was stuck on Lucy. What Natsu feared the worst happened. Lucy had stilled for a bit only to start up again bring her nails up to claw at Natsu’s face. Still, he refused to let her go whispering comforting words to her.

"Uuahh!" screamed Lucy, "Don't hurt mee! NATSU!...Gray Erza..." Lucy was in a mental state that made her relive that one horrible moment.

**[Flashback]**

She remembered the pain of every cut those two men made to her. The pain of them punching her breast, face, arms, and legs. All that pain; all that suffering was awful, and yet it felt good. She hated herself for how her body reacted to those bastards hurting her. They touched her in place only meant to be touched by her true love. They did horrible things to her. Those men put things in her. She remembered at one point she had freed her leg and kicked one of the men in the crotch hard. (It was the blue haired) Sadly, she paid the consequences. The man the pulled out a small pocket knife and once again made long cuts on her left arm causing to Lucy to scream in pure pain.

Blood poured out of her arm when the man pulled the weapon way as salty tears poured out of her eyes. 'Please Natsu help me!' she screamed in her mind. She remembered the man had leaned down and kissed her forcing his tongue into her mouth and explore the mouth. Lucy felt utterly disguised at the taste of the man's mouth. He would tell her that her friend would never find her. If they did they would sell them all to high paying people in foreign countries. As for her friend the Salamander; they would torcher him and kill him in front of her very eyes.

**[Flashback]**

"Please somebody...pl..please help me. I can't take the pain ahh! Why?! Why?!... NATSU! Where are youuu?!(Sniff, sob)" said Lucy with tears stains in her eyes. "Lucy listen to me. I'm here and I'm never letting anyone lay a hand on you ever again!" Natsu swore as he held her to his chest with tears falling from his eyes. "Please Lucy stop. Focus on my voice," he said with his face in her golden locks. "I-I love you Lucy I don't want to see you in pain. Now you’re in my arms and I'll protect you. I'll love and protect so please, don’t cry, please. I'm here to help you. I love you," said Natsu holding her tightly being careful not to hurt her, though. Lucy began to quiet when she registered Natsu’s voice in her congested mind.

 "Natsu i-i-is that t-true? Do you l-love me?" responded Lucy her voice still croaked and rugged. Natsu chuckled with leans leaking replying in a comforting voice, "Yes...yes Lucy, of course, it true! I won't say it if I didn't mean it. I love you more than anyone I've ever met!" Using his thumb wiped her tears away followed by his own. "Natsu I-I love you too f-for real I d-do," said Lucy having a hard time speaking. "I'm so happy that you feel the same way," he said with a warm and loving smile, "but try not to speak too much Kay." Lucy smiled weakly and nodded. Natsu leaned down a kissed Lucy passionately.

Even though Lucy was still in searing pain, yet she felt a wave of relief wash through her body as her lips came in contact with his. After all that pain she was finally getting something good. Lucy was having her first real kiss. So, this situation wasn't remotely how she would have wanted it, was the best feeling ever to have those lips on her, those lips that belonged to none other than Natsu Dragneel. So, what if that bastard kissed her it wasn't valid, but this...this was her first true kiss and she was glad it was Natsu who stole her first kiss.

Natsu felt amazing; he finally got to have kissed the gorgeous Stellar Sprite Mage. Natsu had gotten kissed by girls many times for being the all mighty Salamander and stuff but Natsu never felt anything towards those girls but Lucy...was something way different from them. Lucy wasn't just any girl; No Lucy was weird, funny, smart and didn't care if Natsu was clueless or at least most of the time, and is always cheery. This kiss was unlike any other he had ever received. Her lips were so soft and warm. Her scent was strong in his nose, her tongue danced with his, and her taste of what only he would know what it was. To him, it tasted a rare kind of fire a special blue fire called Celestial Flames.

You may think that fire other than the burning sensation that it might taste spicy or maybe something burnt to a crisp. These blue flames are extremely rare an only be made by a celestial dragon and a fire dragon combine their power. Those flames, when used by a celestial or fire dragon or a celestial or fire dragon slayer, can do more than just burn, they can heal, increase strength, even bring back passed away loved ones. For a fire dragon slayer, it is extremely divine to eat. That is how great Lucy's mouth taste or at least the feeling of Natsu kissing Lucy. Their first kiss together hadn't even lasted a minute before Lucy gasped then her body went limp and her arm that was currently around his neck fall to her side.

"Lucy...Lucy! Oh my God, Lucy! Please answer me! Lucy!" yelled Natsu crouched down holding Lucy to his chest. Natsu tried to hear if she's breathing but nothing. He then checked her pulse but there was no pulse. He could feel her body temperature decrease as pure terror filled his person. "Natsu!" yelled a sweet yet worried voice. The Drageel looked with tears to see Wendy running to towards him with the two exceed flying towards him. "Wendy! Wendy! Thank God! Quick Lucy needs your help!" yelled Natsu with a spark of hope deep inside him. "Okay...hah...I’ll do what I can," said Wendy as the area around her hands glowed a light green.

After, a few minutes Lucy's cuts and bruises began to disappear. Natsu began to get anxious but he looked at Wendy and saw her tired. "Wendy is Lucy going to be okay?" said Natsu worried. "Yeah...(panting)...she's breathing, and her blood circulation is normal, and her cuts are healed...(panting)...I also managed to drain out the drug that was in her...(panting)...but I'm not sure when she'll wake up though, also she ...(pant)...have a fever," said Wendy panting. Natsu felt a rush of relief then turned to Wendy and placed a hand on the little girl's shoulder. "You did amazing Wendy why don't you take a nap, for now, I'll wake you when the rest get back," Natsu said thankful for Wendy's hard work.

Wendy nodded with smiled and her eyes barely open as she laid down on the ground neck to Lucy. "Happy, go find the other and tell them I got Lucy and where to find us," said Natsu to Happy who was already flying in the air. "Aye, sir!" exclaimed Happy with his right arm held high and then flew to find the others. Natsu turned to Lucy sadden. 'Please Lucy, wake up soon I love you so much and I can't stand to see you like this."

* * *

 

**Me : Lucy I'm sorry I had you play that part at least that didn't actually happen right. Also, I promise that I won't put a scene that involves you getting, uh you know...**

**Lucy : It’s okay don't worry about it I know you're just trying to make it interesting, but don't you EVER make anyone touches me like that! Or you're dead! :(**

**Me : You got it. (Leaned over to whisper in Lucy's ear) Would it be okay if...Natsu touched you, huuuh?**

**Lucy : (blushing intensely) M-maybe...**

**Natsu : (Natsu stands there being dense) Anyway Lucy your great a playing dead!**

**Lucy : Thanks I...guess**

**Natsu : What I mean is you such a great actress!**

**Lucy : Awww Thanks Natsu *blush***

**Happy : They liiiiiiikkee each other! ** ***blush both Natsu and Lucy***

**Natsu : You know when this is over we should go on a date**

**Lucy : *blush a darker red* R-Really? I love too.**

**Happy : Oh my gosh I have to tell everyone at the guild!**

**Lucy+Natsu : No you don't. This is just between us. We'll tell them when WE want**

**Me : You guys are so ending up married ** ***Natsu and Lucy blush ten shades** **of red*** **well til next time see ya.**


	4. Days After...

**Chapter 4: Days After…**  

**Summary of Chapter:**

Lucy gets rescued. Hospitalized with major injuries and with strong psychological damage. 

 

* * *

 

 _"Lucy...Lucy! Oh my God, Lucy! Please answer me! Lucy!" I hear I need sleep. My body hearts so bad, I want to sleep. I want to sleep so that pain will go away. It’s dark. It’s warm. Why is it warm? I don’t know. I like it. Sweet darkness…_  

 **[** **With Erza and Gray** **]**  

Erza and Gray had done what they could; finding a group of young girls in chains and completely nude. The Fairy Tail mages had firstly made sure to find some form of dress for the girls then ushered them to freedom, but they had yet to find their beloved family member! Having just reached a distance from the building a shadow appeared overhead. Erza glanced up to see a familiar face. “Happy! Have you and Natsu located Lucy?! Is Wendy with you as well?” Erza asked the cat. Happy hovered close to them with tears, “Yeah, Wendy healed what she could but she’s still pretty bad. Come on I’ll take you to them.”  

Gray nodded then made his way to the girls in their company informing them they were moving on. Making sure to tell them to stay close until they reach a city with authorities. With a few silent nods, they followed closely, more specifically Gray, until they reach the clearing in which Natsu, Lucy and Wendy were. Erza quickly made her way to Natsu’s side as her heart shattered when her eyes gaze upon Lucy’s body. Her eye stung with hot tears and her mouth went dry. Natsu looked up at Erza tears streaming down his face. Natsu was not one to cry, especially in front of others, yet he had no control, “Wendy did what she could, but I’m sure she’s still in a lot of pain.” 

“Natsu, we’ll get her to someone who can help,” Erza reassured as she used her magic to summon the wagon she used for her luggage, “Let’s lay her down in the wagon. We need to get her to a hospital as soon as possible…” Natsu nodded before sliding his arms underneath the poor girl who unconsciously flinched at his touch. His stomach clenched, and heart sank seeing just how badly that scum had hurt her. How could so much hurt be done in only a week?! He should have saved her from this! ‘Damn it! Why could I protect her!’ Natsu screamed at himself.  

Once safely on the wagon, the other girls including Wendy got in since they need to rest; neither of the wizards could blame them, plus they deserved the rest just as much as Lucy. Natsu explained to Gray and Erza who the two tied up men were, and it took everything the ice mage and knight had to not gut them then and there.  

Natsu came up behind them putting a hand on each of their shoulders, “Guys, let’s get out of here. Lucy needs help bad and the sooner we get to a city the sooner those two can be out of our sight.” Gray grunted in anger but conceded while Erza held her fists tightly before turning around pulling the wagon along. As for the two unconscious men, they were tied to the wagon so that they would be dragged along the ground like the swine they were.  

They walked in silence. Not a word or sound except for that of the forest and the wagon. Chirping birds could be heard, the tree shook with the cool breeze and the sun shone brightly, yet all of it appeared grey and dull to them. Nothing about that day was good. Yes, saving her was a great thing, but what they meant was that the damage Lucy had taken was heart-wrenching!  

All they could do for now was hope that the doctors would be able to help. 

 **[** **A Week** **Later. Magnolia]**  

Erza sat in her office with her face in her hands. She shuddered as she wept. See, after the rescue, Gray offered to take the men to the royal guard while Erza and the rest took all the injured girls to the nearest hospital. All the girls including Lucy had been rapidly taken away with need of urgent care. Many of the girls were rather stable while Lucy had the worse roll of the dice.  

Though the other young woman were in a slightly better state than the kind blonde they underwent serious surgery. In the end, many of the women had been missing for weeks to months. All that being said most had no friends or family to come for them; let alone have the currency to pay off their bills. So, Erza suggested an agreement with the poor girls suggesting they if they temporarily become Fairy Tail members the guild would pay from them as work-related injuries. Of course, the redhead stated that after the surgeries were paid for, they were free to leave without being bound to the guild. This offer was greatly appreciated by them.  

The doctors had done what they could while Lucy herself was in a critical state and had just barely stabilized her. She had numerous cut and gashes all over her body and had lost a large amount of blood. Thankfully, bone damage was minimal having her right wrist broken. It had been a miracle that she was even alive. Lucy had received all matter of tests and, “Rape kit,” and thankfully a bit of good news that came was that she was not pregnant nor had any decease.  

Two days Lucy had still remained unconscious, though she was still fine; later at the request of the Fairy Tail’s Master Lucy was transferred to the Good Conscious hospital in Magnolia. Many of the 200 guild members had gone to visit Lucy which had gone fine until Lucy woke up. Upon seeing a full room of people, she instantly became hysterical when she caught sight of the men. Nurses ran in to calm her down for risk of hurting herself and pulling out the IV. The male guildmembers hung their head in guilt and shame as they hurriedly left the room followed but the girls who assured them that it wasn’t them, it was the trauma.  

After the nurses had given her medication to calm her, she fell asleep. Though, it was quickly found out that Lucy was extremely cautious and silent with women and absolutely terrified of men. This actually ending with a doctor swap as the previous was a man, so a woman had been needed. At the end of the day, the only person Lucy was able to speak with was none other than Natsu. She would speak to none but Natsu. So, they had to bring in Natsu whenever the doctored need her to answer a few questions regarding medical treatment. Even when Levi, her best friend, had come Lucy could not open up; leaving Levi feeling heartbroken. 

Erza could not fathom what those two imbeciles could have done to Lucy that could have caused her so much psychological damage. Of course, rape and torture are not something you could just forget and move on, but Lucy would not sleep unless sedated, eat, talk, or even will herself get up to use the bathroom. Natsu had to convince and gently persuade her to eat or talk to him and comfort her to sleep. Their poor Lucy would stare off before having vivid flashbacks. 

Erza sobbed quietly when she heard a knock at the door. “Master Erza, the Magic Council has sent word of the criminals’ verdict,” a guildmate said as she opened the door slightly to peek her head in. The scarlet master sighed and wiped her tears before looking up, “Please, bring it here.” The girl did as told, then excused herself out. She looked at the magical envelope in her hand before opening it. 

 

In the main hall, many members continued their lives all be it less rowdy. Makarov had ordered everyone to continue their day to day lives and not to worry as Lucy will recover and join them once again soon enough. Of course, everyone knew that, but Lucy was like a light of fun and quirkiness wherever she went so it was strange not to see her in the guild. Still, they all had to continue, because they knew Lucy would be sad to come back and find everyone uprooting their lives.  

Elfman tried to keep people spirits up by bringing on brawls which did help while Wendy rose spirits with her determination to learn new and stronger healing techniques. Wendy was motivated to learn not just simple healing but Surgical magic. Surgical magic was just that, surgeries down with magic which were usually more prescience and less risk. The only thing is that though surgeries could be done magically it was up to the body to heal itself like normal. Since healing magic itself is considered ancient magic rarely used, Wendy planned of using both Surgical and Healing to help others and her family.  

Granted, surgeons take years to master their trade, but Wendy already had extensive knowledge over the human body as healing magic required that knowledge in order to heal correctly. Gray found it quite noble of her and encourage her just as much as everyone else. Juvia had gone to visit Lucy at the hospital as well and was stunned and saddened by what she saw, she could only wish and hope Lucy would recover soon.  

A small white Exceed sat across from Wendy who had her nose in a thick medical book. Carla admired the girl’s determination, “Wendy, it is good to study but at an even pace. Don’t strain yourself too much, you can learn such techniques in a rush you know.” Wendy giggled at her concern before looking up with a smile. “I know. I’m just reviewing a few things. I don’t want to move on without understanding something fully. So, to do that I have to pace myself like you said,” Wendy replied looking very studious. Carla nodded proudly, “Well child, at least you aren’t using the wind reader glasses. Those things give such a bad headache after a while.” 

“Haha, ain’t that the truth,” came a voice from behind Carla. And low and behold the perky letter mage stood before them. Levi happily took a seat beside Carla and quickly began to inform Wendy of the medical book in the Magic Library. “Maybe we should go take a look?” Wendy suggested as she thought over the idea. Carla thought for a moment before agreeing to ask Levi if she might accompany them there. Of course, knowing our lovable little bookworm Levi agreed with great enthusiasm which subsequently dragged in Gajeel, Lily and the rest of Team Shadow Gear. Carla could only grin and sweatdrop at this random group before heading to Fairy Hills with her dragon slayer to pack. 

On the way to said home Wendy walked with her textbook in her arms and Carla walking close to her side. “I’m glad they're coming along. Though I feel a bit out of place, haha, I mean I’m so used to our usual dynamic,” Wendy said laughing a bit. “Mmhm, I feel that same, but it’ll be good for us. Variety helps us learn and experience much more!” Carla said pumping her fist into the air determined to grow as a person. “Yeah!”  

Their conversation continued for a while before spotting some familiar faces. Being that of Natsu and Happy, the female pair decided to greet them. See, like many times Natsu and Happy would stand outside the door to the hospital to mentally prepare themselves. It wasn’t easy for them to see Lucy every day in such a state. The two of them being the closest out of any to the blonde celestial mage, they held secrets, numerous inside jokes, and even teasing nicknames.  

Happy was anything but; all he wanted was Lucy to be herself again to be able to smile, to be…happy. He knew Lucy was always the butt of his jokes, but he knew Lucy loved him anyways and would always have fun together. He loved just lying in her lap as she read a book or when she’d chase him all over town for making a perverted joke about her boobs.  

Natsu, on the other hand, was a stone. An unmovable rock, almost cold even. He had not shown a smile or shone in his usual brightness for an entire week. The only other time anyone had ever seen Natsu look this glum was when he had returned from the trip in which they found out Lucy had lost her father. A sensation of guilt and instinct to evade and run rang in his head while his heartbeat of the drum of help and assistance. Mix feeling yes, as most would rather not stay where damage and trauma are for it’s disturbing and uncomfortable, but bonds of loyalty and love keep one there to be of any help if they can.  

Standing, breathing, hoping; here he was in front of the building where his best friend and mate was recovering physically and mentally. Had not been for Wendy who poked his arm attentively he and Happy may have remained in their own thoughts all morning. Silently, turning his head to look upon the girl before giving her and her exceed a weak smile.  

“Hey, Wendy, what’s up?”  

“Happy and Carla actually,” She replied dead serious pointing at the flying cats.  

… 

“Pst, haha,” Natsu burst as he cackled loudly, not understanding why it felt so funny, “Wooow, hahaha,  you’re right!” Happy beamed happily before joining in on the laughs.  

Wendy giggled looking up at her brother, almost parental, figure. This might have been the first time he laughed in a while. Good, he needed a good laugh to keep his moral up.  

“Well, Natsu, its strangely adoring to here you and Happy laugh,” Carla said genuinely 

Natsu wiped a tear away calming his breath with a grin, “Guess you right, thank a lot, Wendy and Carla.”  

“Aye, I feel pumped!” Happy proclaimed pumping his fist into the air, “Aye sir!”  

“Natsu, why were you just standing out here? Aren’t you going to go see Lucy?” Wendy asked softly knowing that her questions would bring down the mood. Surprisingly, enough Natsu replied eagerly. “Well, the doctor said that Lucy would be going home in a few days, so we thought that maybe we could take her to Southgate park or somewhere quiet to get her used to being outside the hospital,” he explained with his trademarked grin.  

Happy crossed his arms nodding in agreement.  At this Carla and Wendy beamed with joy. That was great news, that meant Lucy was recovering or at the very least stable enough to go home! Carla felt unbelievably happy to know this that she would make sure to tell everyone as soon as they returned to the guild hall.  

“Oh, by the way, would you two, like to go in with us?” Happy asked the two lovely ladies. They smiled but shook their heads, “Sorry, we’d love to but were actually heading home to pack before heading out with Team Shadow Gear and Gajeel.” At this, both males tilted their head in cute confusion causing for elaboration. “We are going to the Magic library in order to find books to help us improve our magic power,” explained the white cat, “If anything, I think it would be very enlightening if you were to come along Happy.” “Huh?!” 

With a second of thought, Wendy continued the question, “I think it would be a good thing too. Natsu, can Happy come with us?” “...I don’t see why not. Plus, it’s Happy who has to decide. What do you say buddy wanna go along with them?” Natsu said turning to his best pal. Happy looked between the girls and his best friend with a hint of worry on his face; something Natsu caught immediately. “Don’t worry about Lucy, she’ll be fine! She’s strong, and I’ll be there to put some hell hurt on anyone who gets near her!” Natsu proclaimed fiery as he cracked his knuckles.  

“Alright, I’ll go with Wendy and Carla, “Happy said flying towards Wendy, “Make sure she feels better, Natsu!” “I will don’t worry!” Having said what needed to be said they said their goodbyes as Natsu watch the trio walk away. Turning to look at the Hospital he sighed heavily before smiling once more. ‘Just you wait Lucy will be better soon,’ Natsu thought making his way into the building, ‘Lucy, you’ll laugh soon enough.’ 

Within the confines of the hospital building, Lucy laid silent on her side facing the window. With the curtains pulled away sunlight seeped into her room saturating everything with a warm glow. ‘Pretty,’ she thought for a moment, the silence again. Every once in a while, a female nurse would come in to check on her. Whenever they would check on her wounds, they made sure to tell her what they would be doing. For example, when they need to check her abdominal wound the nurse would tell Lucy that she would be feeling a gentle hand over her belly.  

Normally, Lucy remained silent and indifferent; usually, so far out that she would not even notice the nurse was checking her multiple cut and bruises. However, quick movements or slightly pressured touched could trigger her PTSD. This meant that the doctor and all the nurses who checked on her needed to be on high alert. Natsu was the only one who could calm her down without the need for sedatives, even so, it would take a bit for her to calm.  

Sunlight, wonderfully warm and free. She felt numb all by herself. Sure, she was numb and refused to speak but in the confines of her own mental dimension, she was having full thought processes. Honestly, she thought over things such as her rape. Her pain oddly enough faded and resurge depending on the time. For example, she felt the most pain at dawn and dusk while during the day she felt very, very, sore. During the night everything felt different, not just because she was asleep, but when she laid awake at night, she felt incredible. Her feverish body feeling cool and relaxed as if soaring through the air. Lighter than a feather; cool as the moonlight at that time she truly felt at ease. She would gaze out of the window barely being able to see the moon. Her only wish was to be held while gazing at the stars like her mama and papa would when she was little.  

Arms wrapping around her...holding her tight...keeping her immovable. (Breathing increases) Hand brushing over her skin, lowering in range. A breath against her ear, her face. No! No! Get away! Her heartbeat racing. A ghost of a hand sliding down her belly getting close to her core. Another hand running up her thigh and over her ass. Her fingers and toes twitching and curling being the only movement she could manage due to her body being frozen stiff. Why, is this happening again? Cold lips press over mouth jabbing a foul-tasting tongue in. The tongue was wet and cold, slimy and nasty. Struggling to pull away she screamed. Images of her short yet horrid experience flashed through her mind rapidly and repeatedly.  

Two pairs of hands groping over her. One hand holding her head tightly again the assaulting face; the other roughly groping her boob. Stop it! Stop it! Her legs were…. 

“Lucy! Lucy! You’re not there, you’re safe! Lucy!” Brown eyes open wide with fear darkening them as they stare up at emerald green ones. “Natsu…” 

 


	5. The Garden's Full Moon

**Chapter 5: The Garden's Full Moon**

**Summary of Chapter:**

Lucy's last full day at the hospital is here with her departure the following morning, Lucy glances in the mirror and back at a dear memory. Natsu, of course, remains with her the entire day. 

* * *

 

 

_“Lucy! Lucy! You’re not there, you’re safe! Lucy!” Brown eyes open wide fear dark as they_

_stare up at emerald green ones. “Natsu…”_

Natsu stepped into the hospital getting greeted by many nurse and doctors who uncoincidentally knew him well thanks to his many visits for broken bones, cuts, and numerous injuries. Sure, Porlyusica was Fairy Tail Wizard doctor and could easily set bones, wrap up wounds or even doing surgery, it still was not her main priority. Her specialty is dealing with magically induce injuries and curses. Leading to Natsu and all the rest of the Fairy Tail guild members along with Twilight Ogre wizards to routinely visit the Magnolia Good Conscious hospital. Natsu walked through making his way to Lucy’s room when he literally bumped into her doctor herself.

A smile spread over the woman’s current plain face. “Ah, Mr. Salamander good morning!” “Yo!” Natsu replied unceremoniously grinning back. “I’m glad to bump into so early. I need you to sign the discharge papers. Now, her bandages will, of course, need regular changing until they heal but you out of any should know how to do it for her. I’ll be prescribing antibiotics to keep her from developing infections and pain killers simply to help her out for a bit. On the other side of things; the psych department will be sending someone to the room later for one last assessment of mental state.”

He nodded at her. “So, depending on the results, hopefully being in the margins needed, she’ll be able to head home by tomorrow morning,” the woman said enthusiastically. Natsu felt even better now, “Alright, thanks! Where do I sign, I wanna get Lucy home as soon as possible!” “Follow me-” She began when they heard screams, turning in the general directions to see many nurses rushing towards the source. The voice was all too familiar. Without a single word and a narrowed vision, Natsu took off around the hall corner. Meters away, Lucy’s room was in sight. The nurses spoked and paged the nearest doctor.

“Stop! Don’t touch me!” “Miss, please calm down!” “Ahh! Help me! It hurts!” “Call the doctor!”

Natsu ran into the room unknowingly shoving two nurses out of the way to get to the hysterical girl. There was a nurse who was holding her tight in efforts to restrain the woman who was shaking and thrashing. Instinct took over and he lifted her into his arms holding her to his chest and the screamed and clawed at him his bare chest and neck. “Let me go! No, more, please stop it!” “Lucy, calm down. It’s me. I’m not going to hurt you. I need you to breathe.” “Stop hurting me!”

Her nails dug into his skin drawing up blood. Long gashes forming over his shoulders which stung, but it didn’t matter to him, he needed to think of a way to help her, but what?! He promised her he’d protect her, he promised! Promise...PROMISE!

 “Lucy, Lucy, You’re not there, you’re safe! Lucy,” Natsu whispering tender sweet nothings, “You’re my brave, smart, weirdo Lucy. You promised, didn’t you? (She froze) Yeah...you did. I remember you promised us, you would be strong. You promised to get strong to protect. To stand alongside us...alongside me. Remember a Celestial Wizard never breaks their promise, right?” Remaining frozen in place, fingernails still embedded in the young man’s flesh; wheezed breaths exiting her tore and sore throat. Placing a steady and affectionate hand under her chin Natsu tilted her face up into view. Lucy’s eyes twitched, and her face looked pained with stress. Agitated and doubtful she reluctantly opened her eyes revealing dull opaque brown eyes. Her gaze focused on Natsu’s as if searching for confirmation that it was truly him. His green eyes shone with truth as he spoke to her through them. The eyes are the window to the soul; the gateway to the core of a person. His gaze alone carried many emotions including worry and love. As if telling her she’d be fine, his eyes shone. “Natsu…”

Hearing that sent two powerful sensations coursed through his mind, body, and soul. The first of which was a horrid sinking, gut-clenching feeling, like guilt. The second was the reverse; glee lighted his heart afterward. He was glad Lucy had been able to regain her mental stability; that she had made it out of her vivid flashbacks. “Hey, Luce what took ya so long? You almost had me worried there,” Natsu whispered with a bit of chuckle. A small but visible smile grace her torn lips, “You know me Natsu, I bounce back quick…” “Haha, of course, you do, if ya didn’t I’d say you weren’t my-our Lucy!”

Natsu continued on to explain to her what the doctors were going to give her some final check-up before being released the next morning. Receiving a nod from the girl, the pink haired boy motion for the nurses and Doctors to begin. Now it didn’t take long but Natsu still had to comfort her to keep her calm as the nurses came close to her. Thankfully they were done rather quickly and left quickly unlike how they had ended earlier.

The long black-haired woman came to the bed and took a seat that the foot of the bed, as a way to be at eye level with her as it was better than to loom over. The doctor beamed, “Alright, Lucy you seem perfect for release. We’ll be letting you go home tomorrow morning. As I told Natsu earlier I’ll be prescribing some antibiotics to keep your injuries from getting infected as well as some pain killer to help ease the pain. Other than that you’re free to leave this room. You can’t leave the hospital just yet but maybe you and Natsu could do a lap or two around the halls or go down to the garden downstairs.”  Lucy, however, said nothing only showing her understanding with a simple nod.

“Good, then I’ll leave you here. If there is a problem ask a nurse to page me,” the doc said getting to her feet and straightening her dress skirt, “Oh, and I know you don’t need to be told this, but some patients have been very rude to the nurses lately and I want to ask you to be kind and appreciative of them. They work hard often times hard than us doctors; it’s not fair to their work and sacrifice to be treated without the respect they deserve.” Natsu agreed with a goofy grin, “No problem Doctor Gomez. Plus, they love me!” “Only because they’ve seen how you act, when you’re full of medical drug, haha, anyways have a great day you two.”

Having said that now the two were left alone.

“Natsu…”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks for helping me out…”

“Luce come on. We’ve been over this. There’s no need to thank me. I’d do it in a heartbeat. Now get up out of bed! We’re going down to the garden,” Natsu exclaimed jumping off the bed and turned to a bag on a nearby chair. The contents of the bag were nothing but Lucy’s clothes. “I wanted to take you to Southgate Park but since you're not allowed to leave this place it’s the next best thing,” he explained turn other with some clothes in hand. Placing them in her lap, Natsu gently ushered the blonde onto her feet and towards the bathroom. “Get changed and we’ll head out.”

Once inside the bathroom, Lucy just blinked for a bit trying to remember how she’d gotten from the bed to the bathroom so quickly. Shaking her head, she looks at the clothes Natsu had given her; consisting of a black long-sleeved sweater shirt, rather large sweatpants, a bra, and a thick jacket. She looked at the sweatpant easily registering that they were at least twice her size. They would simply fall off her hips if she wore them. Taking the sweatpants in hand she inspected them to see that they were actually Natsu’s. Now as to why, well she asked him and his reply from the outside the door was that he wanted her to wear something that wouldn’t put pressure on her injuries.

He told her that he had looked through her wardrobe at the apartment, but everything she owned would have been too tight and would end up hurting her instead. It was sweet that he thought of it just so that she could avoid pain, but at the same time,  she couldn’t help but blush. She was about to put on a pair of Natsu’s pants. ‘I get the feeling only a girlfriend would wear a guy’s clothes…’ Lucy thought feeling her cheeks heat up.

What she wouldn’t give to have Natsu like her, as she did him, of course, that was just wishful thinking on her part. Natsu was a guy who loved his family, but he wasn’t interested in anyone, let along be all romantic. Sighing she peeled off the hospital gown letting it drop to the tile flooring. Fully exposed she hesitantly step in front of the mirror and what she saw made tears rain down from her eyes. Throughout the week, she had been in and out of awareness, but the few times she registered being in the restroom she had refused to allow herself to gaze at her reflection. Usually, just having her assistant nurse to guide her back to bed. Now here she was. ‘I’m…d-dis-disgusting…’ she thought bring her hand to her mouth to keep herself and Natsu from hearing her whimpers.

her eyes traveled the contours of her skin seeing shades of red, blue, purple and green. Her body was covered in small cuts and scrapes all with a reddish hue of irritated skin and dark red/black scabs. Lighter blue and green bruises of varies sizes dotted her once supple skin and darker blue and purple marks centered around her hips, chest, nipples, and rear. Her legs were stitched in four lines from hip to the knee for each leg. Thankfully, they were covered by heaving wrapping, but it still didn’t ease her disgust. Her shoulders and left arm were bandaged as well as hiding hideous wounds, and her breasts were nothing but bruises and small cuts. Lastly, a cast on her right arm for her broke wrist. The reflection of herself broke Lucy as she reluctantly moved to glance over her womanhood. A sense of repulsion and filth filled her knowing full well what had defiled her. what had been released within her. 

Tears of fury dripped, and jaw tightened as she wanted to scream, cry and laugh hysterically. Yet, at the same time, she reminded herself that there had been girls in that place that had been there for far longer; young women who had suffer longer. Lucy took in a breath before gulping down her sore throat. With that, she pulled on the sweatpants tying them by the strings. Moving on to the bra, she soon noticed she wouldn’t be able to put in on with her arm and shoulders in tight bandages. ‘Damn it, it hurts,’ she thought as a small hiss escaped her lips. She tired once more before giving up muttering her displeasure, “Great. Just great! I can’t even put my own bra on…”

Now what? She could go without, but…she’d rather not have people stare at her, especially not men. If Erza or Wendy were her she’d ask them for help, so all that was left was Natsu. Here the young wizard was standing in a bathroom in nothing but sweatpants and no bra or shirt thinking about a handsome fire wizard. Images of him pressing up against her back, gently kiss her neck and…. ‘Ah! Stop. Stop, stop it!’ the girl screamed mentally freaking out at her own thoughts.

A bright red hue coated her face as she shook her head violently trying to appease her thoughts, ‘Make no m-mistake, I am not a pervert!’ Plus, she told herself that she wasn’t ready to even interact with a man in such a way; definitely not so recently after what happened to her.

Biting her lip, she gently cupped her sore boobs in her arms before opening the door slightly as peeking through. She scanned the room hoping he wouldn’t be there, ‘Okay, if he’s not here then he won’t have to help me. I’ll just put on the shirt and the jacket…yeah.’ Of course, Natsu had not left the room and had heard the door open. Making his way to the door he asked her if she was ready, only to receive a blush and a head shake from her. ‘Cute,’ he thought to himself, “Then, what’s wrong? Are you bleeding? Would you like me to call the doctor?”

Once more she shook her head before hesitantly and very shyly asked for his help in the bathroom. Although, Natsu gave her a clueless look he entered inside, only to become flustered with her request. His cheeks felt hot and a shiver ran down his spine from what she had asked him. She had asked him to help her put on her bra; honestly, he was expecting a Lucy kick to come any second. They both remained in silence though, as Natsu helped put on the bra. With fabric in place, Natsu reached to clip the straps cautiously peeking up at the mirror. Lucy had kept her head down trying to hide the blush covering her face. She held her hand together as she felt Natsu’s finger graze her back. Silence...

“…I don’t think you’re disgusting…” She raises her face to stare into the mirror. Her eyes fixed on Natsu as if asking to repeat himself. Natsu looked back with sincerity in his eyes, “You’re Lucy Heartfilia, Fairy Tail's Blond bombshell. You’re incredible…”

“Natsu…” she whispered feeling Natsu gently move a strand of her hair behind her ear, “…Thanks…”

“What for? Haha, I’m only telling the truth,” he replied with a soft voice, “Come on, let's get your shirt on; I wanna see the garden.”

“Mmhm,” she replied with a soft smile.

**[Time Skip: That night]**

Natsu and Lucy had gotten to enjoy the garden where the had remained most of the day; though having to return to the room when it was time for Lucy’s checkups. As sore as Lucy felt and with the sting of her wound she journeys to and from her room was tasting so eventually they had borrowed a wheelchair in order to move between the garden and room. Now the last light of day gleamed as the sun finally hid behind the horizon.

Tonight, there was a cool breeze along with the twinkle of the stars. Light from the full moon pouring over the garden as the pair sat on a bench gazing upwards. The large garden was outside in the open air with the hospital building itself surrounding and enclosing it from all for sides. With all types of flowers and plants that bloom at different times, thus allowing from something to be blooming year-round. Few others were in the garden trying to distract themselves of their own injuries. Deciding to sit on a bench a bit away from others Lucy and Natsu set their gazes up at the stars and moon. “Natsu…” “Yeah?” “Can I talk to you about my parents?” Lucy asked with her eyes on the stars. Natsu tilted his head towards her, finding it a tad bit odd; considering Lucy rarely mentioned her parents. “I’m all ears,” was his quiet reply, even though she didn’t turn to meet his response.

“When I was little, way before I even knew what Celestial Spirit Magic was, I had this fascination with the night sky. How the stars twinkled and how they formed shapes and songs. I’d look up reading their patterns as angelic music played in ears.”

“One night my mama and papa took me out to the tallest hill at the estate. We sat on a blanket as we stargazed. Papa would hold me in his lap as mama would tell me stories about the Celestial Spirits and their adventures to protect the world. Then, when I started getting sleepy they would sing me a lullaby and carry me home.” She spoke with fondness. Placing her hand over her heart she sighed. “…Would you mind singing the Lullaby?” Natsu asked with curiosity, this caught the girl off guard. “I-I’m not sure,” the girl stuttered as small tint dusted her cheeks. Natsu grinned encouragingly, “Please, I’m sure it's great!” Lucy thought about it for a moment, “Alright, but it’s a bit long.” “No prob.” So, Lucy cleared her throat then looked up at the full moon.

“Mmm…Come watch then twinkle and dance,

Hear their song it’s already begun. Let then tell you of glee and love and

Let us hold, hold you tight. Under the moonlight and the stars,

Let’s stay together, through the night. We’ll take your fright, and have you sleep in peace.

Have your heart feel at ease, rest in our arm for a single night.

You’ll be alright, my gleaming starlight.”

A moment of silence spread through the garden, Natsu blinked as he stared at the girl next to him. Lucy had her eyes closed and head tilted up. She remained silent for a second with tears streaming down her cheeks; before claps were head. They echoed off the walls of the surrounding building starting the girl who became quickly flustered. Over her time singing those who had already been in the garden came closer to soothe their pain, while others just as nurses and doctors on break joined in as well. “Beautiful!” “So soothing!” “Wonderful!”

“T-thank you,” the blonde thanked watching awkwardly as those who had gathered began to disperse. She turned to her friend finding him with an astounding look that deepened her blush. “You were incredible,” Natsu said softly as if out of breath. “Thanks, that lullaby got me through my lone childhood after my dad distanced himself and…my mom died,” Lucy replied with a small smile feeling her eyes begin to close. Natsu chuckled before standing up and stretching.

Once done he leaned down a carefully picked the young woman in his arms, “You should sleep, Luce. I’ll take you back to your room.” Lucy nodded closing her eyes and relaxing her tense muscled as she contours against the man’s chest. Casually, Natsu walked through the hospital back to the room, forcing himself to tolerate the elevator ride up to the third floor and not vomit over the sleeping girl. By the time Natsu arrived to the room the girl was deep in slumber so when he tried to place her in the bed, her grip on him was stronger than iron. In the end, Natsu had to get in bed with her remaining in his arms. He sighed, grinned and shook his head at the girl he loved, “Have your heart feel at ease, rest in my arm for a single night. You’ll be alright, my gleaming starlight…” Soon, sleep befell him as well, trusting that she’ll get better soon.


	6. Back to Normal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is quite long, and I suppose nothing too eventful. If you'd like you can still this chapter and read the next when it comes out.

**Chapter 6: Back to Normal**

**Summary of Chapter:**

Two weeks after. Happy and Natsu sleepover at Lucy's and help her sleep. Discussion as to who Natsu love erupts in the guild. Team Natsu heads out on their first mission in four weeks.

* * *

 

 

Sitting at the base of the large tree with her legs to her chest, her arms wrapped around her legs tightly. And her head resting on her knee. Warm tears falling onto her skin…

Natsu and Happy had follower her when she had suddenly run off. With it having been two weeks since her release from the hospital Lucy was still trying to adjust.  Slowly, the partners walked up to her and sat down next to her along with Happy in his lap. "You know today has been a long day; don't you think Happy?" asked Natsu leaning against the tree with his arms behind his head. "Yeah, it has, but you know; I think that this day could turn into a nice day if we could see our best friend and teammate smile," said Happy softly with a smile.

"You're right Happy it would be a nice day if our friend smiled," said Natsu lightly nagging Lucy with his elbow. Lucy who had been listening felt a sliver of joy because of their effort to comfort her. "Hehe…okay, I get what you guy mean," giggled Lucy as she lifted her head and smiled at her friends. Happy smiled happily as he pulled out a fish out of his back offering it to her, "Look, look Natsu there's the smile we all know and love!”

"You're right Happy now our day is officially a great one," said Natsu with his usual goofy grin. "Thanks for cheering me up Natsu and Happy," She thanked him for lightening her mood hugging Natsu and gently petting Happy on the head, "Hey would you both like to come over and have dinner at my place?" "This is awesome Happy! We get to eat Lucy's awesome cooking!" shouted Natsu in excitement. "Yay! Lucy makes the best fish and crab dishes to eat!" shouted Happy fascinating about eating fish and crab.

Lucy giggled as she looked at the two discuss the food they want to eat. "Okay! We got to get to Lucy's apartment as fast as possible, so we can get to the eating part faster. Happy fly Lucy to her apartment at Max-speed I'll be right behind you! Man, am I hungry!" said Natsu. "Aye, sir!' exclaimed Happy as he picked Lucy up and flew as screaming Lucy to her apartment.

Natsu stayed behind a bit even though he was supposed to be right behind them. "I really should tell her…I mean I love her. N-No, she still needs time…" said Natsu as he began to run out of the park. Unknown to him a fellow guild member was passing by and overheard Natsu say, "…I mean I love her."

Finally, arriving at Lucy’s apartment Natsu took a seat at the table with Happy. "Hey, Natsu what took you so long?" asked Happy eating his freshly cook fish, and crab. "Yeah, Natsu you're usually the first in line when there's free food," Lucy asked. "Sorry, guys I trip on the run here and crashed into a couple of thieves that's all," replied Natsu with a nervous chuckle and sat down at the table. "Okaay…anyway I made spicy chicken, beef, some baby back ribs with hot sauce and I lit a torch on fire for you to eat," said Lucy placing the food down on the table in front of Natsu.

"Wow, this looks so delicious! Thank you, Lucy!" he exclaimed happily and gave Lucy a quick hug with gratitude. When Natsu pulled Lucy into the hug; her face lit up like a light. She blushed feeling Natsu's strong arms holding her tightly. Though the hug was quick Natsu took the chance to breathe in Lucy's scent and hold her delicate and beautiful body in his arms.

"Sit, now eat before it gets cold," said Lucy smiling. "Oh right," he said as he begins to gulp down the food. "Oh man. shoo quan make Miwa wan for her money…(munch, gulp, bite)…serious your cooking is awazing," said Natsu eating his food like he usually did; in a very messy way. Lucy only smiled as she looked at the pink haired boy. She was so grateful to have a great friend like Natsu. If it wasn't for him who knows where she could be…being mistreated and raped by some man for his pleasure.

"Lucy are you okay? Why are you crying?" "Yeah, Lucy you look sad," came two voices that snapped Lucy out of her thoughts. "Huh? Uh what did you say?" questioned Lucy. "Well you were crying so I…we got worried about ya," replied Natsu with a concern. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine," said Lucy wiping her tears; she had not realized she had been crying, "Don't worry I was just thinking uhhh about my mom and dad and how much I miss them."

"Oh…" said both Natsu and Happy said softly. The three remained in silence as they ate their food. Until Natsu broke the silence, "Well it’s getting late. We…we should get going home." "Oh, really…I-I was thinking about maybe letting you and Happy sleepover. I mean it would be nice to have some company once in a while you know," said Lucy shyly looking down on the floor to hide her blush. "…(Grins) Yeah, sure thing! You okay that Happy," Natsu asked Happy grinning full heartedly. "Yeah, I'm okay with it. I love sleeping in Lucy's arms," said Happy happily flying round Lucy. "There you go; it settled we're staying," said Natsu with a big smile.

"Alright, this is great! I'm gonna take a quick shower and then we can maybe play some games" suggested Lucy. "Sure, we'll wait here," replied Happy. Once that was settled Lucy happily rushed to her bathroom. She turned the water on, and once the water was nice and warn she quickly undressed then hopped in. 'Wow, I've been through so much lately and finally, it’s starting to feel a bit more normal. Natsu has been so kind to me since we first met in Hargeon. Sure, sometimes he's a dense idiotic jerk, but he's a great guy with a big heart for everyone and to top that he's so hot! I mean have you seen him without his shirt! I miss when used to wear an open vest…’ (Lucy’s cheeks begin to heat up at the thought)

‘Also, his smile…oh man. He's risked his life for me so many times I lost count. I just wish I could tell him how I feel about him, but either he is extremely dense and has no interest in dating, has no interest in me, or he's already got a girlfriend and is really good at hiding it,' thought Lucy sadly. 'Huhh…gotta to tell him eventually. I can't keep hiding it. I love him with everything I am!'

Lucy finished her shower, dried herself, and walked out with the towel wrapped around her body. As she walked out she found that Natsu and Happy had fallen asleep on her bed. She giggled at how cute they both looked. She gently picked up a curled up Happy, who looked just adorable, then laid down on the bed with Happy on her chest.

She softly petted Happy and softly played with Natsu's pink hair. Both happily cooed in response to the petting. Smiling Lucy close her eyes as she drifted off to the land of dreams.

Later that night Natsu woke up to Happy shaking him. Happy had worry was written all over his face, “Natsu…it’s Lucy…”  He lifted his head groggily to see Lucy tossing and turning. 'She must be having a nightmare,' thought Natsu. "Lucy wake up," he whispered gently shaking her a bit, but Lucy wouldn’t wake. "Natsu! Help me…why…no him…no wait not…Natsu! No…I can't, pleeeeaase! Die!,” she began to scream, "Please…belong to one."

"Lucy wake up it okay," said Natsu with concern shaking her a bit harder. Lucy woke up with a start and quickly looked around to see what was happening. She looked around the room; her breath heaving and her body shivered and shook. She then in the low light of the moonlit night she found Natsu. Tears streamed down from her eyes, “N-Natsu…(Sniff)…” "Lucy, you were having a nightmare, it okay now. If it'll make you feel a bit better would you like to tell me what happened," said Natsu pulling her to his chest and lightly rubbing her back. "Natsu…(crying softly)…that was not a nightmare that was a night terror…(sniff)," said Lucy sadly. "I was home in the Heartfilia Mansion. I was dressed in a red dress. I was laughing with my parents before they suddenly turned around and walked away. I tried to catch up to them, but they got farther and farther fading as they did.”

“Then out of nowhere, I was tied up in the basement. But it was different…there was this enormous red curtain blocking half the room, t-then from behind it that-that man came out. He started to…" Lucy sobbed loudly into Natsu’s chest gripping the fabric of his shirt in her fists. Natsu closed his eyes feeling a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach and pressure in his heart, “Shh, you don’t have to keep going. You’re alright, you’re safe.”

They stayed like that for a few minutes. Lucy huddled up in his warm arms. Happy sitting nearby tears in his eyes. Slowly, her breath calmed, but her tears did not. Taking a few deep breaths Lucy leaned back enough to uncover her mouth. “They hurt me in so many ways Natsu, used things on me until you rescued me. They stopped as the curtains are pulled back and there is everyone in Fairy Tail.”

“He starts all over again. Hurting me! Calling me names and hitting me! I see you guys and screaming for help but all I get is looks of disgust. The one by one the walk away…until a-all, (sob) that’s left is you. You come to me, I feel happy you’re coming to help me. You face is horrible, you look at me as if I’m the most disgusting thing in the world. You tell me that you don’t want anything to do with me. That I’m nothing but a slut that needs to have her fill from anyone. That I wasn’t the type of person you wanted in your life! That you’d rather replace me than to have to be on a team with you…”

Hearing all of this sent Natsu into empty space. Her nightmare was absolutely horrifying. His heart constricted, his stomach tightened as if he had just thrown up, and mind echoed with the thoughts of what Lucy could have experienced. Lucy hadn’t told anyone of the specific events that had happened to her, which disgustingly left room for the imagination to picture just about an infinite amount of possibilities. If her nightmares where this horrid just how horrible was her experience, there?! Damn it! He hated it! He hated how just horrible thoughts echoed in his head, which until proven otherwise by Lucy herself, would be completely possible.  The fire mage tightened his hold of the sobbing girl in his lap and using his magic to cause his body to emit a soothing pulse of heat. Tears finally ran down his face, eyes shut, and teeth gritted. ‘Damn it, Damn it, Damnit!’

He leaned his chin down over her head whispering, “You’re safe Lucy with us. He will never be able to hurt you again. Fairy Tail will never, ever abandon you. Your past is your past. All we care about it you, we’d never judge you for just things! Lucy… no matter what I could never and will never replace you. I promise I’ll never let you get hurt by someone ever again.”

“Oh, Lucy, don’t you get it?” he said softly, “I-I-I, I love you too much to ever let something a horrid as replacing you to happen.” Suddenly, his acute hearing caught a certain sound wave. He looked down to see that the sound was none over than a sleeping young girl. ‘…She cried herself to sleep…’ So, he carefully lifted his lap and placed her beside him. Making sure she was well tucked in and continued to warm her. Giving her one last look for assurance before closing his tired eyes and falling asleep.

In the morning Natsu's nose twitches as a wonderful smell entered his nose. It smelled so refreshing and good, yet it was so similar. It was like he knew the smell. Finally, after not being able to figure the sweet smell he forced his tired eyes to pry themselves open. As his eyes adjusted he realized his face was buried in golden blonde locks. As a blush crept onto his face he looked up to see Happy flying above them with his paw over his mouth trying to not laugh or say anything, but sadly Happy wasn't able to contain himself and yelled out, "You love her!"

Instantly, Natsu freaked at the thought of Lucy hearing that. Especially since he wasn’t sure if Lucy heard his confession the night before. In his moment of freaking out, he fell backward of the bed and landed on the floor with a big thump. The loud crash and the feeling of warmth vanishing caused Lucy to wake with a start. When her own eyes adjusted to the morning sunlight she found Natsu with his head and back on the floor and his legs in the air looking up at her sheepishly.

"H-Hey Lucy," he greeted feeling humiliated. "Uhhh, Natsu why are you on the floor?" asked Lucy surprised to see Natsu like that. "I uh slipped getting up because I got tangled up in the sheets," was his response scratching his cheek sheepishly. "Okaaay…anyway, do you want to stay for breakfast? I uh, I was hoping we could just I don’t talk," asked Lucy her face lighting up with embarrassment.

"…Sorry, Lucy, but I really need to get home and clear the vines of the wall of our house and fix some bad problems…" said Natsu sadly. "Oh okay," said Lucy disappointed. Natsu saw how her smile transformed into a frown. He hated seeing Lucy sad it reminded him of that day. He never wanted to see Lucy sad like that ever again. "But…I guess, me and Happy can do that later, plus I feel too lazy anyways," said Natsu happily stretching his sore muscles. Instantly, Lucy's face brightened with joy. "Yay! I'll make you and Happy the best breakfast you've ever had!" exclaimed Lucy as she quickly grabbed some clothes out of her dresser and ran into the bathroom to change and proceeded downstairs to cook breakfast.

 Natsu and Happy were left in Lucy's room. Happy was on the bed looking at Natsu who had his back to him. Happy began to worry as Natsu turned around with a purple glow around him. "Happy!" said Natsu calmly yet loud enough to make Happy jump. "Y-Yes Natsu ol'pal," replied Happy stuttering nervously. "Happy I want you to go home and clean all the vines of the wall by yourself," said Natsu looking at Happy with a very serious and slightly threating expression. "Auhhh that'll take for everrrrr!" whined Happy. "Yeah, let call it payback for making me look dumber than usual," said Natsu starting to laugh. "Have fun Happy!" exclaimed Natsu with a big grin as Happy grumpily flew out the window.

With Happy gone the fire wizard got up and made Lucy's bed then headed down to the kitchen. As he walked into the kitchen he took a whiff of the fresh pancakes, bacon and eggs, sausage, and orange juice. "Mmm, that smells really tasty Luce!" exclaimed Natsu with stars in his eyes at all the food on the table. Hearing this made Lucy giggle, "Thank Natsu. I made it special for you and Happy. Hey, where is Happy?" asked Lucy looking around for the blue feline.

"Oh, he went home he said he wanted to start cleaning early," said Natsu still staring star-eyed at the food while licking his lips. "Oh, I guess there's more for us. Let’s dig in!" said Lucy as she sat down to eat. Natsu didn't need to be told twice as he had instantly begun to wolf down the food. "So Lucy…(munch)…are you going to this year's annual…(munch…gulp)…flower viewing party…man this is so good…and see the rainbow cherry blossoms?"

"Natsu once again chew or speak it's not hard," sighed Lucy and shaking her head, "But yeah, of course, I'm going. Since I missed my first one, we spent 7 years on an island, then the guild disbanded for a about a year, there is no way I'm missing this year's party!" exclaimed Lucy happily. "Well, I'm done. Thanks for the food Lucy it was delicious. I really need to get going but I promise that we’ll take about last night, but before…" said Natsu taking a pause and stared at her real close to her face. "What is it N-Natsu?" asked Lucy nervously as Natsu stared at her so intensely.

"Lucy, I need you to do me a favor," said Natsu getting closer to her. "Uhh N-Natsu your-your too close" she stuttered as a blush crept up onto her neck at the close proximity of hers and Natsu's faces. Seriously, Lucy could feel his hot breath. 'Damn that breath,' thought Lucy as her face got redder and a shiver ran through her sexy body.

"Can I borrow Virgo," asked Natsu. "Uhh V-Virgo…" said Lucy as the background darkened as she felt her hopes die, well a bit. "Yeah, can you call her out for me," said Natsu annoyed that Lucy was taking too long to call the maid. "What? Why?!" Lucy finally asked. Natsu looked down with closed eyes, smile and a blush, "It's a secret." "Virgo huh!" said Lucy with her hands in fists and her eyes hidden by her hair as her anger and jealousy grew. "Get out of my house you perv!" yelled Lucy as she literally kicked Natsu out of her apartment. "Aahhhh!" yelled Natsu as he was sent spinning into the river. When he resurfaced he heard the slam of the door. 'Why was she mad?' Natsu asked himself completely clueless as usual.

Inside Lucy leaned her back against the door. "Ohh, what did I do! Yet another reason for him to not like me the way I like him. I'm such an idiot. Yet again I curse my bad luck with men," said Lucy to herself redder than a Natsu's flames. Sighing she walked back to the kitchen to wash the dishes. For someone who went through what Lucy did; she already wanting to get the guy.

**[At the Guild]**

Everything was back to normal. "So, Lucy kicked you out again," laughed Gray. "Yeah, but this time I didn't do anything stupid," said Natsu as he drank his fire whiskey. "Well, it hasn't been long since that happened. So, it should not come to as a shock if she is a little nervous around men," replied Erza. 'Yeah, that's not what happened last night when she clung to me as if her life depended on it,' thought Natsu as a slight blush appeared on his face. Luckily for him; him drinking will help explain the blush.

"Well, I got to go check on Happy. Be back later" said Natsu putting down the cut and running out the door. Once Natsu left a whole new conversation spread like wildfire. "Droy, repeat that again?" asked Macao not believing what he said. "I said yesterday I was in south gate park coming home from a mission and I saw Natsu near the big tree…(munch on the chicken leg)… and I heard him say "…I mean I love her," said Droy as he continued to eat his food. "I can't believe it my child is finally growing up," cried Master as rivers of joy-fill tear ran down his cheeks. "Yes, it's about time that he found an interest in the anyone for that matter," said Erza with a small grin and her arms crossed.

"I wonder who Natsu fell in love with?" wondered Levi with her finger on her lower lip. "Well, she's must be very attractive if she was able to get someone as dense as Natsu fall for her," chuckled Wakaba as smoke rose from his pipe. "Well, I think it's Lucy," Mira said sweetly and already thinking about a future Guild wedding when an enticing thought crossed her mind, “Though, you never know he might like guys too.” Then Romeo decided to voice his thoughts as well, “I think it’s either Lucy or Gray!” "I told you,” Cana shouted from her seat as she continued to drink from a large barrel, "See it probably Lushy, but if it’s Gray it would be haaat!" “Hey, don’t go pulling me into this!” yelled a craze ice wizard with a red face. So, in trying to avoid embarrassment he left to restock his supplies.

"I'm leaning toward Lisanna since they've been friends since childhood," said Gildarts calming taking a sip of his drink. People began to agree but soon half the guild thought it was Lisanna and the other half thought it was Lucy. Lisanna laughed before interrupting, “I think it’s Lucy too.” Many shocked looks were given to her, “But I thought you like him?!” With a grin, she should her head, “Maybe, a few years ago but now I’m into someone else. (Mira looks up with perkiness) Though, I think it’s definitely Lucy!”

"What about me?" asked a confused Lucy as she walked in through the door. "Oh, nothing important just discussing if you will be coming to the annual Flower viewing part" replied Mira happily and content with her excuse. The rest of the guild members looked at Lucy and grinned at the thought of Lucy being the girl that Natsu fell in love with but kept quiet. "Why are you all staring at me?" asked Lucy a bit weirded out by the creep grins they all had on their faces.

"Okaay, Mira did any new request come in yet? I want to get back to work!" Exclaimed Lucy with a bright smile, “Plus it’ll help me get back to my normal life you know. "That wonderful! Yes, we did I already posted them on the board earlier. May, I ask why you're extra cheery today, huh?" asked Mire curious to see if Lucy might accidentally give her some kind of clue. "Oh, well I had a great night sleep," sighed Lucy happily. "Oh, so was Natsu comfortable too," asked Mira slyly. "Yea-WHAT!" yelled Lucy blushing red and flailing her arms. "Well, I just thought you and Natsu would be a couple by now," said Mira innocently. "Mira! It's not like that! Me and Natsu as just friends!" exclaimed Lucy. "That's all…just friends," Lucy's voice sounded hopeless as she thought, 'Why would he fall in love with me anyway. I can’t fight like him or the others, even with star-dress I'm still not as strong as him. Plus, I constantly yell at him and kick him out. He probably hates me, at least romantically'

"Lucy…hello…Lucy are you alright," asked a concerned barmaid. "Huh? Yeah, I'm okay do you know where Natsu and Gray are? I want to go on a mission," asked Lucy to the she-demon. "Oh, Gray is restocking his supplies at the market and Natsu went home to check on Happy," the take-over mage stated. Erza who had been eating a piece of strawberry cake suggested that she would look for Gray, Wendy, and Carla while Lucy went to look for Natsu. Since becoming guild master Erza hadn’t been able to go to on many missions, so this was a perfect time. With both girls agreeing to go get the rest of the team, they would meet back up to choose a request they headed off to find their respective teammate. “Make sure to tell Natsu and Happy, I’m waiting, be here at 10 am sharp…”

**Lucy's POV**

As I walked through Magnolia's street I constantly heard some loud conversations between men, women, and children. "Did you hear, they say that Natsu Dragneel is in love with someone," said a teen girl. "Yeah, I did I heard that the person is extremely hot. They say they’re one of the hottest people in Fiore! Whoever they are, they sure are lucky. I wish he'd fall in love with me and hold me in his strong arm" said the smaller boy beginning to go gaga for Natsu. I’m pretty hot. I mean look at me, even Sorcerer Weekly said so. Then an image of Natsu and I, wearing sexy clothes and posing for Sorcerer Weekly.

Then the photographer asked if we could take some in-underwear-only pics. Suddenly, the image in my head change as I saw Natsu in nothing but in boxers sitting on a chair and I found myself sitting on his left leg in nothing but a white bra and panties, with my legs between his. My left arm wrapped around the back of his neck, my left arm spread across his chest and holding onto his left shoulder, and my ample chest pressed to his chest as well. All the while looking at the camera my left legs just a little higher to block the view of his crotch. To finish it off as we stare at the camera serious yet incredible sexy smolder on Natsu’s face and a looked of desire on mine complete the shoot.

"Aaahhh!" I shrieked realizing what was pictured in my mine as I blushed furiously. "Why did I just picture that? Well, in my defense I'd look so gorgeous and sexy with almost any sexy man, especially if it was Natsu," I say to myself as my mind once again wandered off and bragging to herself just how sexy she was.

Then the thought replayed in my mind, which made me stop dead in my tracks. "Oh my gosh…did I really j-just think N-Natsu was sexy?" she stuttered as she questioned herself, and she didn't exactly like the answer her head gave her. "I've got to stop thinking this stuff. Why am I even thinking these things anyway? I'm practically scared half to death when I'm near pretty much any man, even some of the guys in Fairy Tail, except Gray and Natsu," said Lucy trembling in fear as she continued her way to Natsu's house, “Then again, I thought both Gray and Natsu were hot when I first met them…”

I feel like every day my fear is growing, and whenever I'm alone. The only reason why I'm okay right now is that the streets of Magnolia are always crowded with people, but when I'm alone, even when I'm home I feel like some guy might walking and rape me all over again. Great! Now I'm crying again. (sniff) I wiped away my tears. I looked over to a large clock on the corner it read 9:45 am; that's when I remembered that Erza said that I should be back at the guild with Natsu at 10:00 am sharp. "Ahh! It's 9:45, I have to hurry because I do not want Erza to skin me alive!" I exclaimed in fright as I began to run to Natsu's place.

**End of Lucy's POV**

**[At Natsu's place] Normal POV**

"Thanks, Natsu for not leaving me to do this by myself," Happy thanked his pal. "No, need pal, I couldn't leave you to do this all alone, it's a lot of work. Plus, we both live here so I have to do my part and not just push it all on you," said Natsu as he pulled down some vines. Lucy had arrived at Natsu's front door and knocked a couple of times, but no one answered. "Natsu! Happy! Are you guys here?!" yelled Lucy hoping that they hadn't left. "Lucy, we're in the back. Just walk around back," yelled Natsu as he continued to pull off the vines. Lucy walked around to the back of the house to find an ironically naked Natsu, except for a pair of tight scarlet colored boxers, pulling down the vines.

Once again Lucy stopped in her tracks as she saw Natsu's body and her whole face instantly light up a bright red. Natsu still hadn't noticed her presence, well or so she thought. Lucy took the opportunity to scan his body. 'Damn! He's hot,' yelled Lucy in her head. "U-Uhh Natsu? Why are you in nothing but your b-boxers?" asked Lucy as she tried to not look any longer at the almost naked teen in front of her, but every so often she would sneak a peek. "So, what brings you here?" asked Natsu as he walked up to Lucy who only go redder.

"Well, I need money for the rent and Erza wanted to do a mission, so she sent me to come and get you," said Lucy looking way to hide her blush. "Yeah, sure I'm ok with that," Natsu replied, "You ready to go Happy? We can finish when we get back." "Aye," said Happy flying into the house to get his bag. "Lucy are you ok? You’re really red, are you sure you well enough to go?" asked a completely oblivious yet concerned Natsu or so she thought. "What are you talking about? I'm fine it's just hot, but you wouldn’t know that because you're used to dragon flames," Lucy rambled trying to come up with an excuse. "Ok, ok, hehe… just let me go put on my clothes," said Natsu smiled as he ran inside the house.

"Ok hurry Erza wants us back at 10:00 sharp and it 9:50 we only have ten minutes," yelled Lucy, but as soon as she finished she found herself no longer standing, but in Natsu's arms being carried bridal style. A worried Happy and fully clothed Natsu had zoomed out of the house and Natsu picked Lucy as he ran to the guild with Happy following close behind.

"Why didn’t you tell me, Erza wanted us at 10:00 sharp," complained a worried Natsu as he jumped up onto a roof and began to run across rooftops. "Hey, I know Erza could kill us if we're late, but I'd rather die by her than splat on the cement below!" screamed Lucy as she clung to Natsu for dear life. Lucy felt Natsu's chest vibrate as he chuckled and spoke, "I promise I'll never let you get hurt." Lucy looked up at Natsu who was too preoccupied in looking where he was going.

Lucy felt warm inside at the words Natsu has said to her, but even so, she still clung to Natsu tighter. What he said to her just now sounded familiar, it sort of drew her to him. Natsu felt Lucy's grip on him tighten which brought a smile. 'I'll give her time to heal from what happened then I'll tell her how I feel about her and hope she still feels the same about me.'

Soon enough Natsu, Lucy, and Happy arrived at the guild. Gray snickered when he saw Natsu jump from the roof and land with Lucy in his arms. "So, flame-brain finally got his mate, how adorable he's not as dense and stupid as we thought," snickered Gray. Natsu grew angry and Lucy freaked. "What you say!" yelled an angry Natsu. "I called you dense and stupid!" Gray yelled back. "Says the idiot ice princess!" yelled Natsu as he and Gray began to fight with their fists. "Huh…" sighed the white exceed with a smile, "Looks like they're never going to grow up!"

"Yeah, with 7 years trapped on an island and a year with the guild disbanded you'd expect them to mature at least a bit," said Lucy sighing with a smile as well, as Happy cheered them on. "Yeah, but that’s just how they are. Plus, it’s nice to know that some things never change," Wendy said cheerfully. Erza had chosen a request for them and walked out rereading the flyer. She heard a noise. "Graaay! Natsuuu! You better not be fighting!" said Erza in a dark tone. Lucy and Happy hugged in fear of Erza even though they weren't the ones fighting. The instant Natsu and Gray heard Erza's words the stopped fighting and wrapped an arm around each other's shoulder, "No Erza, no fighting here right Natsu?" "Aye," answered Natsu.

Everything was quiet as Erza glared and the boys hugged nervously until Lucy broke the silence as she began to giggle which turned to a loud laugh. Lucy's laugh made the space around them less tense as a smile appeared on their faces. A laugh that filled each wizard present with happiness and made their hearts swell. It was a laugh they had come to miss. "What's so funny Lucy?" asked Happy curiously.

"It just…that Natsu and Gray fighting reminds me of when I first joined the guild. You two would fight every second you two had to be near each other. But when Erza would come into the room you two would instantly go into best buds’ mode. I'm so happy to be part of your team. I've had so much fun with you guys. I couldn't imagine my life without of all of you," said Lucy as she began to cry tears of gratitude, "and with everything that's happened lately I'm so glad to have friends like all of you!" Erza smiled sincerely and walked over to Lucy.

"And we're happy to have met you two Lucy," she said as she hugged Lucy. "Yeah you the best friend and teammate we could ever ask for," said Happy landing on Lucy's head. "We wouldn't be here if you hadn't been there to help us," said Wendy hugging Lucy next. "Plus, if it wasn't for you, Natsu and I would still completely despise each other. And for someone to be able to make us get along willingly is extremely impressive," said Gray patting Lucy's shoulder. Lucy smiles gratefully at Gray, Happy, and Erza. Then everyone looked at Natsu to see what he'd say.

"I think you've done way more than help stop Gray and I stop fighting. Lucy, you've made our guild ten times better just by you being in it," said Natsu with a warm smile. “Oh, you guys are the best!" exclaimed Lucy as she pulled everyone into a group hug. When they pull away they were all extremely happy. "Okay, let's go. This mission isn't going to do itself, I'm all fired up!" "Aye Sir!" yelled Happy and Natsu happily. Lucy couldn't help giggle at the two as she and the rest chase after Natsu and Happy. 'Things seem to finally be going back to normal' thought Lucy feeling so happy.

* * *

 

 

**Me: There finally done. So, Lucy how you like that little scene that was played in your head huh? (Grinning deviously)**

**Lucy: *Blush* I-It was nice (said in a soft voice and looking down)**

**Me: Hey, no need to be embarrassed. It's okay I know you're in love, it happens-ish plus you should see what Natsu see when he thinks about you**

**Lucy: *blush* C-Can you tell only me now?**

**Me: Mmmm….I guess but you can't tell Natsu, the other guild members or the readers.**

**Lucy: I promise also when are you’re going to get to the part where Natsu and I get together? You**

**Know I've been in love with him since I met him *Blush***

**Me: Don't worry about that; that'll be in the next chapter. Maybe. Okay come here I'm gonna tell**

**Do you want to know Natsu daydreams about? (Whisper, Whisper, Whisper, Whisper, Whisper, Whisper)**

**Lucy: (Listen,*blush*, listening, *blush darkens*, listening, *blush glowing*, listening, *Blushing 10**

**different shades of red***

**Me: So what do you think? ; )**

**Lucy: GET ME MARRIED NOW! *blushing as red as a tomato***

**Natsu: You are getting married?! (He asks densely)**

**Lucy: *Blushes furiously* U-Uhhh, I uhhh why d-don't you ask the author hehe (laughs nervously)**

**Natsu: Who is she getting married too? 'I'll kill him if he lays a hand on her' (growl)**

**Me: She's marring Sting! In fact, he already claimed her!**

**Natsu/Lucy: WHAT!**

**Natsu: Ohh, no he's not; I'll kill him! (Natsu leave to murder Sting)**

**Lucy: Hey, stop him!**

**Me: Fine, watch this. (Snap of my fingers) *puff, Natsu reappeared***

**(With Natsu and Sting at the Sabertooth guild hall)**

**Sting: Oh hey Natsu what's u-(gets a punch to face) Hey, what the fuck was that for?!**

**Natsu: (Very angry and snarling) How dare you mark my mate!**

**Sting: (In a lot of pain and extremely confused) I don't know why you think I marked your mate but I didn't mark your mate! (he yelled angrily)**

**Natsu: Lightning Flame dragon phoenix blade! (he yelled but just as he was about to release the magical attack Natsu disappeared.**

**(Back with me and Lucy)**

***puff, Natsu reappeared***

**Natsu: Hey why did you bring me back? I was just about to burn sting to ashes! Lucy is my mate! (Yelled furiously**

**Lucy: *blush extremely***

**Me: Lucy is not getting married to Sting, though if you keep acting like this and can't take a joke they**

**will marry! (I yelled back) Plus she's not even your mate yet. Don't you have to do the dirty first?**

**Then bite and mark her shoulder?**

**Natsu: Come on Lucy it’s mating time! (He says with an angry and a devious lustful grin.**

**Lucy: (looks back at me and yelled, "I hate you" then mouthed, "Thank you")**

**Me: Good Luck! Muhahah and if Natsu hurts you tell me, and he'll be hurt. Anyways thanks for reading I'll update as soon as possible**


End file.
